Can't Hurry Love
by Lovelyneechan
Summary: Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, twenty four years old. Neat freak, organized person and most all… No more about me, oh before I forget I'm…. SINGLE. Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel, twenty five years old, I'm a licensed Doctor. Handsome. Girl magnet. Badass doctor. Adventurous. A man of humor. SINGLE (I prefer it)
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys!...**

 **This is a new series for NaLu.**

 **Sorry for not updating my other story, I'm about to finish the next chapter for that.**

 **Just wait for it!...**

 **Hope you enjoy the beginning of the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: She said! He said!**

It was an ordinary day in my boring life…. Again.

I don't know it was just like this every day.

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, twenty four years old. Neat freak, organized person and most all… No more about me, oh before I forget I'm….

SINGLE.

I don't know why? I always ask myself why my life is like this, tedious, waking up in the morning, breakfast then getting ready, then go to the office then going back, slipped in my pajamas and sleep and then just like that, same ritual, again and again and again.

If people are going to ask me why I'm single? Seriously, I don't know, the guy I used to date told me that I'm boring, so he broke up with me after two years being in a relationship. He told me that I'll find another guy more suitable to me.

It sucks.

I've gone to many blind dates after that, but always ended up opened mouth. Nothing. Empty handed. My friends tell me that I should be patient. But I can't help myself I thought Dan was the one but he ditched me.

So I stopped going blind dates, group dates, meet and greet and that's it, maybe my stupid ex was right, I'm boring.

After that this, my job as an editor, seriously, I love my job but I wanted to publish my book, but I have no confidence, due to a lot of reasons. Maybe, if I can find a time to talk to my boss maybe she can help me.

Mind as well go to the office now.

* * *

"Natsu." Someone whispered to my ear and I heard myself groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Natsu!" The whisper got louder, but I lazily groaned again, then someone was tapping my back, I was force to open my eyes.

"Hhhmmm, yeah?" I said in a sleepy voice

"You need to get out now!" The female voice hissed which happened to be Jenny, the pretty girl I met at the bar, and we kind of had a fun the other night.

By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel, twenty five years old, I'm a licensed Doctor, well Animal doctor, a veterinarian / wild vet too. So much for the introduction. Handsome. Girl magnet. Badass doctor. Adventurous. A man of humor

SINGLE (I preferred it).

"Whha.. Why?" I answered, about to fall asleep again.

"My boyfriend will be coming here soon, you need to get out now!" Now that made me woke up in full blast, and frowned at her.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked while picking up my boxers and pants.

"Y-yeah, I forgot to tell you last night. Sorry. My boyfriend and I quite had a fight but he said he wanted us to make up, but I had fun you're wild!" she said near my ear and gave a seductive voice and smirk. "Maybe, we can do -." I cut her off, obviously I know where she was about to go.

"Sorry baby, screwing someone's girl is a big no- no to me." I said smirking and then we heard a hard knock on the door.

"Jenny! Baby I'm here!" I saw her eyes widened and I know, I screwed up and need to get out.

"You have to get out now!" Jenny said panicking and pushed me out of the room.

"Hey, do you have other exit door, obviously not on the front door." I said zipping my pants. She stopped and looked at the window.

"I'm on the third floor, it's easy, now go!" she said and I have no choice. Well the good thing I can do parkour. Before I jump out of the window.

"Thanks for the night, Jen!" I said and brought a kiss to her lips, she blushed

"Me too, thanks!" and with that I jumped with my shit hangin on my shoulder together with my shoes that the shoelace were tied on one another and hangin' on my neck.

I did the last jump and hit the ground I was dusting out the dirt on my pants when I sensed someone.

I looked at my left and there she was, a blonde girl looking at me.

I posted my warmest smile at her and said

"Hi!" I said waving at her

And the next was a blur but all I know was that her face reddened.

I stumbled on the ground holding my jaw and stared at her in horror. She punched me straight in the face.

"PERVERT!" I heard her screamed and ran.

"What the hell?!" I just said


	2. Chapter 1 Do I Have to?

**Hi Guys!**

 **On for Chapter two.**

 **BTW thanks for faves and follows and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Do I have to?**

Lucy was running and stopped when she knows she was far enough, panting she couldn't believe out of nowhere a shirtless guy appeared in front of her at seven thirty in the morning.

"My goodness, there are a lot of perverts nowadays. Good thing I punched him." She told herself and wiggled her hand, it was aching a bit. She scrunched her nose and shook her head, and glanced at her watch.

"Damn it! I'm late!" she hissed and jogged to her work.

It was seven fifty nine when she reached her office building. Again she was panting when she got to the office floor. She slumped herself on her chair and took a deep breath.

"Something Lu-chan?" it was her best friend Levy McGarden who asked her.

"Oh nothing! It was just some pervert I encountered on my way." Because of what she said that the girls around her gathered in her desk.

"Are you okay, Lucy-san?" it was Juvia Lockser.

"Is the guy good looking?" Asked Cana, smirking and then other girls were asking her. Lucy had enough of that day and stood up and stretched her hands to stop them.

"I'm okay, so no need for you to make a fuss about that. Alright!" I said loud enough for them to hear.

"What's the commotion here?" they all turned from where the voice came from and saw their boss in her tight pencil cut skirt and dark blazer, hair that was crimson red.

"Lucy encountered a sexy pervert!" yelled Cana, and Lucy rubbed her temples.

"It's nothing boss." She said smiling and waving her hand, but Erza, was nowhere in sight it was like a blur and in an instant, she was in front of her, which she shrieked a little.

"Are you okay? Did the pervert hurt you?" she asked looking at her face so close, a menacing aura was around her.

"N-no E-erza, its o-okay!" I said doing my best to pull my face away from her. After telling that her face brightened and nodded.

"Okay, guys now go back. Time to work." Said the scarlet haired woman, and clapping her hand, and the office switch to being silent due to paper works.

Lucy sighed, it was like this at her work place every day, friends who are always sticking their nose to your business but they're good and a boss which she thought has alter ego. Shaking her head she turned her attention to her work.

* * *

Natsu was walking to his apartment still holding his jaw and closed opening his mouth.

"What a punch!" he muttered, he was now in full clothing, but his shirt was crumpled, he will never forget the face of the blonde that did this to him. He got to the elevator and leaned against the wall, waiting for his floor.

Close. Opening. A pretty girl joined him inside and he checked the girl from head to toe, and let out a breath.

'Damn sexy' he thought and the woman looked at his side and smiled.

"You livin' here?" he asked looking at the girl and she nodded.

"You?"

"I live on the seventh floor." He said. "I'm Natsu." He introduced himself and extended his hand which the girl accepted.

"Liza" she replied.

"Hi Liza." the elevator stopped at his floor. Opening the door, Natsu was smirking, on the pocket of his shirt, the number of the girl.

He went to his unit and was about to unlock his door when he noticed that it was in fact unlocked.

 _'Oh shit!'_

He slowly opened the door and peeked at his living room and saw his cat Happy.

 _'No one'_

Happy meowed and he put his index finger to his lips, showing him not to meow.

He tip toe his walking to avoid someone to hear his footsteps but too late, he didn't expect that a flying shoe came to him and instantly knocking him off to the floor.

"OW! That hurts!" he yelled, on the bedroom door appeared a tall man with red hair smirking.

"I did it! Honey you've seen that!" Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up, rubbing his forehead.

"Seriously dad?!" he yelled then he heard a softer voice.

"Honey, what did you do to your son?" it was his Mom Grandine.

"Mom, Dad. Seriously what are you two doing here in my apartment?!" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Igneel ignored him and went to his fridge and got some water and drank it. Natsu leaned on his dining table eyeing his father who was still gulping the contents of his water bottle.

His lips twitched and his brows furrowed.

"DAD!" he yelled, and Igneel almost spit his drink and glared at his son.

"What is your problem, stupid son!?" he yelled back.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU AND MOM DOING HERE?!" he was beginning to get irritated.

"Your mom was worried about you and getting paranoid. So she bought groceries, cleaned your house and doing your laundry."

Natsu sighed, and rubbed his brows.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and I know the basics of being an independent person!" Igneel smirked and just rolled his eyes.

"Says the son, whose room was a total disaster when we got in and his laundry was already stinking for God knows how long!"

Natsu was about to counter when from his room his mom appeared.

"Dear, we're just worried about you. You hardly visit our house, you rarely call, what do you want me to do?" his mother said, and he knows that a tear was already forming in her eyes.

He inhaled deeply and raised his hands, surrendering. When it comes to argument he couldn't win against his mom. Unlike to his dad, that he can spend the whole day arguing with him even in the tiniest thing. But to his mom, her soft voice makes his heart melt same goes to his sister.

"Fine, you win." He said, his mom smiled and Igneel just snorted. "But old man, we're not through yet." Igneel just stuck out his tongue to him.

"By the way Natsu, why is your shirt crumpled and you look terrible? And where have you been? You're not here last night." Asked his mother. Natsu looked at his self and just shrugged.

"Just doing some stuff Mom." He just said and made his way to kiss his mom on her cheek and proceeded to his room to take a shower.

"Probably messing around with women… Again." He heard his dad whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard that! Shut up!" he yelled and slammed his bathroom door.

* * *

Natsu dressed up and getting ready to visit his clinic. It's a new day for him, due to a lot of animals were being sent to his clinic for different purposes and it's his duty as a veterinarian to do the job.

He was about to go when he heard again his mom.

"Natsu dear, have breakfast first!" he smelled bacon, eggs toasted bread and pan cakes that made his mouth water.

"I'll just be quick." He said and dig in. He was munching his bacon and toasted bread while his father was busy reading newspaper and his mom was peeling some oranges.

"Natsu, is the business fine?" Grandine asked.

"Hhhhhmmm yes it is, lots and lots and lots of animals I need to take care of." And with that he stood up, and drank his juice and kissed his mom again and burst out of the door.

They heard him ''Take care of Happy!"

"What will I do to him honey!" Grandine muttered shaking her head and turned to her husband who was still busy reading newspaper.

"Just let him be, for now." He smiled at her and Grandine did he same.

Natsu ran to his car and drove off, he blasted his music inside his car and head bang while driving on the streets of Magnolia. He got to his clinic in time to see that there are people lined up, he inhaled and closed his eyes.

"Time to work! Hello everyone!" he yelled and people smiled and waved at him.

"Hello hot doctor!"

* * *

It was already lunch, Lucy and her friends were at their usual place at Mirajane's Café. Lucy was in her usual gloomy aura, playing with her pasta. Levy, Cana and Juvia were staring at her, Levy couldn't stand the negative aura and smack her hand, causing her to drop the fork she was using.

"What?!" she yelled

"Stop playing with your food and state your problem!" Levy retorted. Lucy looked at them and sighed, resting her head on her hands.

"My life is boring." She muttered with a tone of frustration.

They all gave her a sympathetic look, they knew what happened to her previous relationship.

"Then hook up with some good looking guys!" Cana said gulping her beer, Lucy eyed her friend.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Cana."

"Blind date!" it was Juvia. "Juvia can find someone, Gray-sama knows a lot of single guys."

"Juvia, you know I'm not very good at blind date, last time I did, it was a disaster. That is why I stopped."

"Then why did you stop, now you're complaining that your life is boring. You should at least go out and meet some guys, they will not come for you." Levy stated in a matter of fact.

Lucy again sighed, looking at her friends.

"Do I have to?" she asked, they all nodded.

"If you don't want your life become boring or you dying virgin. Find some man that will knock you off." Cana said bluntly and bite her sandwich.

"Cana watch your mouth!" Lucy hissed her face flushed.

"Hey Lucy-san, I texted Gray-sama, he knows someone, tonight at 8-Island restaurant seven P.M."

Lucy couldn't do anything, well thinking back, might as well try again, if she don't want to end up being virgin forever.

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Natsu was busy checking this Labrador dog, currently lying in front of him, the animal is pregnant.

"Whoa, look at your pups sweetie, they're healthy!" he said running his palms on the dog's stomach while doing the ultrasound.

"Really, Doc Natsu?" a girl named Asuka.

"Yes, the puppies are healthy there are four of them. Look."

"Yey, Mommy look at Mishka's puppies." She yelled happily to her Mom Bisca.

"I see, Natsu thank you!" she said.

"Don't worry, it's my job to take care of these little ones. Well we're done, just don't forget what I told you." He said and helped the dog to go up.

"I'm wonderin' why are you still single, you're good looking plus the best animal doctor here." Bisca commented Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not on my priority list Bisca." He answered and the lady raised her eyebrow not convinced.

"Okay, don't hurry, you'll meet your match one of these days. Mark my word." She said tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Say my regards to Alzack!"

And the mother and daughter together with their dog went out. He shook his head and sat on his chair, looking at his files when someone went in.

"Next." He said not looking.

"Says the Flame Brain!" the voice replied making him snapped from his concentration.

"Oh, if it isn't the Ice Princess! What the hell are you doin' here. Last time I've check you have no animal that needs my help except you yourself!" he said standing up.

Gray grimaced and leaned against the wall.

"Just checking if you're still alive inside your animal kingdom. What's up with the purple bruise?" Gray Fullbuster, his best friend/rival in all aspects, ever since the day they knew how to speak. He was an ice and glass sculptor on the nearby store which he inherited from his father Silver.

Natsu just shrugged.

"Nothin' new. Someone punch me on the face this morning?" Natsu sipping his coffee. With that Gray smirked. "I don't like that smirk on your shitting face." Natsu said

"Who did that fabulous thing!" the raven haired guy said laughing.

"Shut up. Some random girl who thought I was a pervert." He said grimly.

"Why? You're fooling around again and walked out shirtless and a complete mess?!"

Natsu didn't answer and Gray just shook his head.

"This is fun, I have a blind date for you, my girlfriend's friend." Gray said walking towards him, Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Quit shittin' Gray, it ain't my forte."

"Just give it a try! I heard from Juvia that the girl is pretty and sexy!" Gray said putting his arm around Natsu's shoulder, hearing those made his interest rose.

"Really?" and Gray nodded, Natsu think and after seconds…

"I'll go, if you lied to me, I'll beat the crap out of you!" he said removing his arm from his shoulder.

"I'm not! Tonight at 8-Island Restaurant, seven P.M." Gray said before exiting the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he just said waving him off.

Well in his point of view, why not try. Maybe he can score big time if the girl is really pretty and sexy. He smirked.

* * *

Lucy was readying herself, she put a light make up and dressed the best of her that night, she was wearing a black haltered dress and her hair was loose, she put on her heels and clutch bag. Juvia said, he was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and his hair is pink.

She had second thoughts upon knowing that her date has pink hair, but peasants cannot be choosy.

She went down to her apartment and called a taxi.

Natsu arrived thirty minutes earlier, he was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and jeans, his spikes we're all in the right places and the sleeves were folded on his forearm. He sat on one of the reserved tables. Gray did the reservation at the expense of his money.

"So much for this blind date." He muttered he said and ordered some scotch. Some women we're checking him out which he accepted.

Lucy arrived at the place and before going inside she inhaled deeply and was greeted by a butler.

"Ma'am reservation?" the butler asked.

"Uh, Mr. Gray Fullbuster." She said and the butler nodded and guided her to the table.

While walking she spotted a stride of pink on the far corner, she squinted the man was wearing navy blue dress shirt just like her friend describe and there's something more. She heard the butler muttered.

"This is your table Ma'am." He said and left but her attention was to the man in front of her, with widened eyes she pointed her index finger at him.

Natsu furrowed his brows standing up, he also pointed his finger to her direction.

"You!" they said in unison.

"You punched me!" he said

"You're the pervert!"

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Actually it was inspired by the song You Can't Hurry Love.**

 **jamneechan**


	3. Chapter 2 Wrong Turn

**Hello Guys!**

 **Since I'm very inspired to write, I will use this opportunity while my mind was still functioning for this fic, actually on my other story I'm having a writer's block. So still need time to make the best for the next chapter. I'm about to finish it.**

 **Chapter two is on...**

* * *

 **Chapter Two : Wrong Turn!**

Lucy was furious, it was the morning after that stupid blind date of her with a pink haired idiot bastard.

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh! I can't believe it, of all people that stupid airhead pervert!" she exclaimed, they were inside Mira Jane's Café, having lunch, as usual her friends were just listening to her speech.

"What happened?" asked Levy while stirring her Green tea frappuccino

"It was like this!" she began telling them the story.

* * *

 _ **The previous night**_

 _ **"You!" they said in unison.**_

 _ **"You punched me!" he said**_

 _ **"You're the pervert!"**_

 _ **Lucy was staring incredulously. How on earth did she see the pervert again and worst he's her blind date. Her eyes were as big as plates.**_

 _ **"Sir, Ma'am, sit down and let me take your order." It was the waiter who spoke and exchanging glance between the two of them. Lucy noticed that some people we're staring at them, he face flushed and sat down, then throwing a disgusting glance at the man in front of her, while Natsu smirked and gulped his scotch. The waiter gave them the menu list, Lucy's grip on the menu list were firm she snatched a glance at Natsu who was busy choosing his order.**_

 _ **"Ma'am?" said the waiter, her attention was back to the waiter.**_

 _ **"Y-yes?" she stuttered which she cursed herself.**_

 _ **"Your order."**_

 _ **"Uh, Pasta alla Vongole and Caesar salad." She answered, the waiter nodded and list down her order. "And house red wine two glasses." She smiled.**_

 _ **"Sir?" Natsu turned his attention to the waiter and smiled.**_

 _ **"I'll go for a Rib eye steak medium well, two servings, vegetable salad, and mushroom melt burger and for drinks, one bottle red wine." Natsu finished and the waiter, almost cough about the orders. Lucy was in awe and slightly opened mouth.**_

 _ **'Is he human? How can he order like that much, I mean the serving of food here is really big!' she thought while looking at him. Natsu looked at her smiled.**_

 _ **"You may catch a fly if you keep on opening your mouth." He said and that made Lucy faced reddened and clasped her mouth with her hand and grimaced.**_

 _ **"How- how did you know about Gray?" she asked, Natsu was on his cellphone, texting when he looked at her. She noticed that his eyes were squinty like onyx and dark.**_

 _ **"He's my friend." He answered lazily, and made himself comfortable on his chair. She didn't know how to start another conversation, seems this guy is not interested but as a woman with breeding she did her best to show some courtesy though this Natsu guy has no manners at all.**_

 _ **Well, literally yes, because as the food were served he dug in and ate messily, like really the food debris we're flying at her side. She managed to dodge the food coming from him and furrowed.**_

 _ **'No manners, cocky bastard and a pervert!' she thought**_

 _ **"Watch out! Just eat properly, you're eating like there's no tomorrow." She said and Natsu stopped eating and looked at her, then he wiped off his mouth with a napkin.**_

 _ **"You know, I don't like girls saying that to me, I'm not minding on how you eat your food so mind your own." He said sternly, Lucy felt like she was slapped.**_

 _ **'Bastard' she muttered and turned her attention to her food when she heard something that made her blood boiled.**_

 _ **"Such a boring girl!" with that she stood up and grip the glass with wine and splashed it in his face. Her face was reddening due to rage.**_

 _ **"Thanks for the date, Pervy bastard!" she get some bills in and slammed it on the table and left, not minding if the people were staring at them.**_

 _ **He was dumbfounded the wine all over his upper body, and he felt all the stares were on him. He wanted to sink right in his place due to shame.**_

 _ **"S-sir, are you alright? Here is-"he made a gesture to stop him and smiled.**_

 _ **"I'm fine, just give me the bill." He said wiping his face with his napkin, then the waiter went back with his bill after seeing the bill he pulled out some bills and stood up. "Keep the change together with that money." He said pointing at the money that Lucy left.**_

* * *

After telling the whole story, Juvia sighed.

"I never thought Natsu-san would do that." She said resting her head on her hand.

"NATSU!" it was Levy and Cana who yelled which made Juvia and Lucy flinched, and Lucy raised her brow.

"So Natsu is his name." she said

 _'Sounds familiar'_ she thought.

Juvia nodded.

"Well, if it was Natsu then, it should be expected." Said Cana.

"Wait- what?! You know that pervert?!" asked Lucy now eyeing Levy and Cana and they both nodded. "How?" she asked again.

"Well, we're classmates during High School and school mates during college." Cana answered.

"You're one year ahead to us right?" Lucy said confirming and Cana again nodded while gulping her juice (apparently it was a juice with gin).

"How come I never knew about him?" she mumbled now frowning.

"Oh you met him before but not in a good way." Levy said blushing remembering something.

"And why is that?" she was now tapping her fingers on the table waiting for her friend to say.

"You know Lu-chan, you don't want to remember this but, you remembered that incident when we were in our junior during highschool."Lucy nodded and Levy started unsure if she will continue but Lucy was waiting so she closed her eyes and sighed.

"When we were going to our lunch, someone grope your….b-b-boobs." Levy said then post a hesitant smile, and Lucy's face changed, and a sudden flashback.

* * *

 _ **During Highschool**_

 _ **Lucy was walking with Levy talking non-stop and was going to their usual spot during lunch when suddenly voices can be heard on the stairs and, in a flash a running boy with something white in his face and was struggling and tripped on the staircase and stumbled directly at her and they fell on the hard floor with Lucy below the boy with a scarf on his head. Her eyes widened when something was touching her boobs. She froze wide eyed.**_

 _ **"Fuck Gray! Look what've you've done, I can't see!" The guy cursed. "Shit fu- What's this, it's soft." The guy said and squeezed her chest. She heard her friend Levy gasped also in a frozen state.**_

 _ **Footsteps were heard, and other students saw what happened, some whispered some were smirking. Gray went down and saw the whole scenario.**_

 _ **"Flame breath, oh shit Natsu!" and before Gray could pull Natsu a fist extended and directly hit Natsu on the face. Lucy sat up covering her chest and almost crying. She stood up and ran but before that he kicked Natsu in the gut.**_

 _ **"OW! Who's that!?" Natsu winced his eyes were still closed due to a flour was thrown on his face particularly on his eyes.**_

 _ **Lucy ran behind the building and cried, it was the most embarrassing moment in her life, Levy spotted her and she cried to her friend. She never knew who was the guy, all she knew was he had a white scaly scarf on his head. After the incident, she needed to transfer school, not because of that incident, but her father needed due to his business.**_

 _ **End**_

* * *

Lucy could not move at the sudden flash back of memories. Levy was waiting for her to response but a loud shrieked could be heard, all the people stared at them and they just waved gesturing it was nothing.

"That BASTARD! So he was the one who did that shameful thing on me! That AIRHEAD COCKY PERVERT BASTARD!" she cursed, her face was red due to rage and shame. Remembering that awful memory makes her blood boil. Levy and Juvia were trying to calm her but she was on her.

"The next time we see each other, I'll punch him again!"

* * *

Natsu was in his clinic checking some file when he remembered the events the night before and shook his head.

 _'That girl did it again'_ he thought. He heard his door opened and his friend Gray came.

"Oi, Flame Breath! How's your date last night?" he ignored the raven haired guy and went to the area where all the animals were confined. "Hey Ash for brains! What happened?" he turned to his friend with a looked of You-asked-me-how's-my-date looked.

"Gray, seriously, why did you want me to have a blind date with a violent and boring woman." He replied and Gray raised his brow.

"Are you serious? Lucy is not boring! I've talked to her and hang out with her when we're in Juvia's apartment. And for the violent one, she is… a little but she has reasons. Oh whoa.. wait wait! Did you say something to her?"

Natsu looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I said she was boring," He said and Gray smacked his head. "Ow! What the hell!"

"Idiot! You're a big stupid idiot!" Gray hissed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why did you say that? Especially if you just met the girl. What? You forgot to be a gentleman?!"

Natsu snorted and leaned against the counter.

"She was commenting on how I eat!" he whined like a child and Gray rolled his eyes.

"On how you eat like a pig?!"

"Hey!"

"You know, I'm just trying to hook you to a proper girl." Gray said

"Proper? What kind of a proper girl, who just splashed some red wine in her date's face?! That girl she'll pay for it!" with that Gray burst out laughing. Holding his stomach while Natsu grimaced at his friend.

"Serves you right for being an idiot. You just added the gas on fire, you never learned from her" He said recovering from his state. Natsu shrugged.

"As if I'd met her before!" he hissed and Gray smirked remembering something, no one told Natsu about a girl during their highschool. His Pinky friend wanted to apologize to that girl but he didn't know who was it, and no one told him, they said she transferred school.

"Dude, you know I'm just worried about your wellbeing, which is why I did that. Just gave it a chance."

"I don't need that Gray. Thank you! I'd rather date a kangaroo than dating that Luigi girl." he retorted sarcastically and Gray just shook his head.

"It's Lucy."

"Whatever!"

'I'll make, no, I'll get back to her big time!' he thought and smiled evilly.

* * *

Natsu went back to his apartment after a long tiring day, he was changing to his usual clothes, a sando and jersey shorts, when something fell, from his dresser. It was a picture of someone. He looked at the picture and ran his thumb to it and after seconds of staring at it shook his head and sighed. He placed it inside his dresser again.

"Like I care!" he mumbled and went out to his living room to play his video games, but before that he checked his fridge and found it was neatly arrange, some food were in canisters and note.

 _ **Natsu,**_

 _ **I already arranged your meals, you'll just need to microwave it.**_

 _ **Don't starve yourself.**_

 _ **Mom**_

He saw something below that doesn't below to his mom's writing.

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Stupid son, don't be such a baby! Be a man!**_

"Idiot dad!"

He was shaking his head but grinned, his mom really is not yet over to her children growing up, particularly him, even when he already moved out. She still treating him like a seventeen year old boy.

'Thanks Mom' he mumbled and get the curry and placed it inside the microwave.

While waiting for his curry, his phone buzzed and checked who emailed him

 **'Dude, let's go hang up with Juvia and other girls this weekend!'** it was Gray Natsu frowned and texted back.

 **'Nah, I have other stuff to do!'** his phone buzzed again

 **'Lucy will be there… (-_-)'** he straightened his sit and smiled.

 **'I'll go! HA HA HA HA HA!'** he replied.

 **'I don't like the sound of it you idiot!'** said Gray, smirking he tapped his phone.

 **'Just wait, it'll be fun.'**

"PAYBACK TIME!" he yelled and jumped to his sofa, that made his cat flinched.

* * *

Lucy was busy doing her files on her desk when Erza knocked on her desk.

"Yes Erza?"

"We will be having a small get together at Juvia's place, join us this week end!" she said.

"But, I –um –" she said and Erza looked at her.

"You don't want to?" a dark aura was forming on her body, she froze and immediately nodded without second thoughts, then Erza smiled back. "Okay, see you this weekend. Bye!" Erza left and Lucy sighed, it's like that second her life was on the line.

"Whew, you really can't say no to her." She mumbled and check her other articles that need to be edited for the next issue of their magazine.

She was about to stand up to stretch when her phone buzzed off, she immediately slide the screen and smiled. It was her father.

"Papa?" she said excitedly.

"Lucy, my dear."

"Papa, I was about to call you, about our-" she was cut off mid in her sentence when her father spoke.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't be able to visit you in Magnolia. A sudden meeting that I need to attend in Crocus, I'm afraid that you need to postpone our date." Her smile faded, and sadness overtook her expression.

"Oh, really, uhm okay. I guess it can't be avoided. Don't overwork yourself Papa." She said grimly.

"Alright, see you soon!"

"Yeah." She put down the phone and lazily slumped on her desk chair, she was really looking forward to that day, finally her father will have time for her. Ever since her Mom, Layla died she rarely talk to her father so as him, they became completely stranger to each other. Just recently, she wanted to establish again their relationship become father and daughter again but, it's not that easy, a lot of things happened.

Lucy closed her eyes and grabbed her bag and went outside. She needed a drink.

She went to the nearest bar, Fairy Tail.

She was in front of the bartender and ordered some strong drinks, she wasn't a hard drinker, but right now it's her only way to ease her frustration about many things. She was on her third glass of Mojito, when she heard loud noises coming from a bunch of people, her vision was a little bit hazy due to alcohol then she spotted a pink.

 _'Look so familiar.'_ She thought herself but she shrugged and continued drinking alone.

Natsu was partying together with his other friends, Gray was out with Juvia, probably, making out on the corner. He was being dared to drink fire whiskeys. He was having fun when he noticed some blonde, in front of the bar, she was alone, then he squinted and soon recognize.

 _'Luigi'_ he thought and a sudden idea appeared on his mind, smirking he excused himself to his friends, who were busy drinking.

Lucy was already consumed to being drunk but she can still understand what is happening around her, just tipsy when she felt someone sat beside her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Luigi!" the voice said, that made her furrowed her brows and turned her gaze to the source of the voice that called her Luigi. Though struggling on her vision, she did recognized Natsu.

"Oooohh, Nasshu Perrverrtt. And hey it's Lusshiii not Luigi! dumbass!" she said and then laugh. Natsu frowned, clearly the girl is already tipsy. And again he grinned.

 _'Payback time blondie!'_ he thought.

"Why are you alone?" he asked ordering a scotch. He girl groaned and hiccupped.

"Justwantochillout!" she answered blurrily.

"What?" he asked, then she replied the same. He sighed and suddenly the evil idea backfired.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked and Lucy looked at him and smiled and shook her head.

"I want to stay here, Pervert Nasshu!" she answered, he lifted his brows.

 _'She's being comfortable saying that huh!'_ he thought.

"Do you want to drink with me, like competition?" She asked, he didn't replied. Lucy pouted.

Natsu was about to say no when….

"Or are you afraid that I might beat you! You baby Nashu! Hu Hu Hu Hu!" After saying that she laughed like a lunatic.

He closed his eyes and counted one to ten. The most he hated is that when someone is daring him, he won't back down, but this is different. He really wanted to have revenge to this woman. So he made a stupid choice. As they call it.

"Fine, let's do it!"

"Hey Elfman, two fire whiskeys!" Natsu called and the competition begins.

* * *

 **What do you think**

 **it will be a different RomCom series.**

 **but it will be fun.**

 **till next chapter.**

 **jamneechan**


	4. Chapter 3 Wrong Turn! 2

**Yey,**

 **I updated fast, This story will not be too short but not too long, unlike the other story, surely it will have cute NaLu Scenes**

 **On for Chapter Three**

 **Chapter Three : Wrong Turn! 2**

* * *

"Fine, let's do it!"

"Hey Elfman, two fire whiskeys!" Natsu called and the competition begins.

* * *

Lucy was feeling so warm, since it's a little bit cold during morning, her hand searched the source of the warmth and snuggled, but after seconds uneasiness swept her whole body, so she flipped her eyes open, first right and then left, the sun was up already. She sat up and yawned but she stopped halfway and noticed that something was wrong. She looked at the room and something was really wrong, it wasn't hers, she felt someone shifted beside her. It felt like her whole body froze and her eyes widened.

 _'Come on Lucy, it's not what you think it is.'_ She thought and something was circled on her waist so she looked down and her eyes widened more now size like a platter.

It was definitely a hand, she followed the hand and her eyes lead her to something. Well, like more of someone. Beside her was a sleeping pervert, with a pink hair, that was messy he was on his stomach and snoring and.

 _'He has NO SHIRT!'_ her mind shouted and automatically her hand searched her body. Well, it was the same she has no clothes and under garments and it is like realization hit her directly at the face. Her body ached and she felt tired. She panicked

"Oh Mavis! Oh Mavis! Oh Mavis! What happened?" she mumbled biting her lip she balled her fists and pulled the pillow and hit Natsu.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PERVERT!" she yelled, Natsu groaned, and he was hit by the pillow.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily and scratching his eyes, Lucy stared at him. She ran her eys through his expose upper body.

 _'Wow! Nice packs'_ she thought but she shook her head.

 _'Bad Lucy!'_ she scolded herself and focused on the issue, she pulled the blankets to her chest.

"YOU!" she pointed her finger at him. Natsu looked at her and realized what had happened and his eyes widened.

"Oh Fuck! We did it. Didn't we?" He said and asked at the same time, Lucy squealed and hit him again using the pillow but Natsu stopped her by holding both her wrists.

"Calm down will ya'!" he said calmly.

"How will I calm down? We… We… We just did t-that! I don't know how? I just went to the bar to have a drink alone and suddenly you appeared and we had a competition and-" she stopped, she didn't remember anything happened beyond that.

Natsu looked at her and sighed.

"Look, I have the same dilemma as you. We can talk about this." And with that he stood up and Lucy's face reddened and she squeaked, Natsu covered his ears and faced her. "What?!" but he didn't received any answer as the pillow hit his face.

"Cover yourself! PERVERT!" Then just when he noticed that he was butt naked, but instead of being shame, he smirked and pose, he couldn't help but be amused to the girl in front of him, sure they just met like two days ago, and his impression was bad but seeing her right now, he wanted to laugh. An idea struck him, now Lucy was covering her face with a pillow. He faked a cough and said.

"I'm cover up, you can look." Lucy put down the pillow but again that looked.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! You're a freak!" she again covered her eyes. She gestured her hand for him to go the bathroom. "Will you please! Get out of my sight, it's hideous!" Natsu laughed and went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

"Don't peek Missy!" he teased

"In your dreams! Pervert!" she yelled, when Natsu was gone, Lucy let out a deep breath. "Oh Mavis! What am I going to do! My first time was with that Pervert!" she muttered and closed her eyes, she wanted to cry but tears won't come. She stood up and went to get her clothes which we're all scattered on the room. She wanted to remember the events the other night but no matter what she do, she couldn't remember anything.

"I need to get out of here!" she said.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu was facing each other on his dining table both were resting their back on the chair with coffee in front them. Happy was on the couch looking at them. They just stared at each other, finding the right words. After like a long moment, finally Lucy spoke.

"I don't remember anything that happened." She began and circled her thumb on her cup.

"We're both drunk, I, myself having a hard time remembering what happened but I have few fragments of the events and yeah. We just had…. Sex." Natsu said, well it isn't a big deal to him, but it is to the girl in front of him, she was like about to cry. He did remember, how they we're like close friends while being drunk, then the next thing they were making out on the corner and again the next he remember was she was under him and they were intimate and period. Case closed. He was at that state of mind when he heard a sob and he immediately snapped from his dazed.

Lucy was sobbing, her head was bowed, he saw the tears on his table.

 _'Oh shit'_ he thought.

"H-hey, don't cry, don't act like I'm the bad guy here, I'm also a victim here." He said now, Lucy was wiping her tears with her hand and stared at him.

"No one needs to know this. This is a secret between us." She said between sobs. "If you tell anyone, I will cut your happiness." Her eyes were terrifying, and Natsu only felt that fear from a certain red-haired. Thinking that makes the hair at the back on his neck stood on end.

"S-sure." He just replied and with that Lucy stood up and went to the door.

"Just pretend nothing happened." She said without looking back and went to the door.

When she left, Natsu sighed.

"I'm screwed." He mumbled and stood up, he went back to his room and saw the messy bed and blood stain.

"Shit, she's a virgin!" He cursed and started fixing his bed (which usually he doesn't do, well for now. Just when he was about to throw the bed sheets on his laundry room, when he stepped on something, he picked it up and it was an earring with red heart shape dangling. "I'll just give it to her in case we see each other… again" he sighed and settled the item on his night stand.

Lucy saw the number in front of his door it says 707. She was on her way to the elevator when she noticed the place, it was familiar, the identical doors, and the elevators.

'It can't be.' She thought, she shook her head thinking maybe it was only one of the Fairy Hill's Apartment buildings. There are three location, one is on top of a hill where Juvia and the others were living in, one near the Cathedral and the last one is in Strawberry Street, where she was living in. All of the building's designs were identical.

She was walking along the hallway when one of the utility worker passed by. She immediately asked her.

"Excuse me? What Fairy Hill Building is this?" she asked and the lady replied that made her jaw dropped.

"Fairy Hill Building Three, Strawberry Street." Then the lady bowed and went to the exit door, she was left there jaw dropped. What kind of coincidence is this? And here she was on the sixth floor room 607, meaning he was living right above her.

She went to her unit with a slumped shoulder. Opening the door, she was welcomed by her little dog Plue, he came to her and she smiled and lift the puppy.

"Plue, this is really, unbelievable. Too many things happened." Her head was pounding so she decided to text Erza that she will be on a sick leave, which her boss agreed. She just wanted to get some sleep.

How can she lose something so important to her in just a blink of an eye, then she remembered what Cana said.

"Dying Virgin." She muttered. "Way to go, Cana!" she said out loud and covered herself in a blanket on her bed and slowly she drifted to sleep.

* * *

She was awoken by a strange sound, sound of someone is scratching a wall. She snapped open her eyes though her visions were still blurry due to sleep, she checked her time, it was already past three PM. She overslept, again she heard the scratch.

She stood up and stretched and went to check the source of noise. She passed by her balcony and saw something.

Something blue, she squinted her eyes and found it's a blue cat. Wait a blue cat, she knew this cat. It was Natsu's blue cat. She went and opened her glass door and pick up the animal.

"Why are you here?" she asked and patted the cat's head, she saw something on the cat's neck.

"Happy." She read and the cat just meowed and after that her stomach growled. She was hungry, she didn't ate anything. She just slept almost all day.

She went to her kitchen and placed Happy on the couch with Plue, she stopped midway and almost forgot that dogs and cats we're not so friendly but seeing Plue and Happy getting along, maybe the saying is not a hundred percent true. She prepared the food for the two animals, milk for Happy and dog food for Plue. She also inspected her fridge and found some fish, she pulled it out and placed it on the sink and turned on the water.

Happy and Plue went to the kitchen they both wiggled their tails which made her smile and placed the food, Plue quickly dug in, while happy was sniffing the milk, she frowned and pushed the milk to him but the cat just meowed.

"Why Happy? You don't like milk?" she asked and the cat meowed and went to her sink and tried to scratch the fish. She went to him. "You like fish?" the cat meowed again and she nodded as if understanding animal language.

'Alright, but just wait, the fish is still frozen." With that she took happy out of the sink, the cat just sat there waiting for his food. After that she cooked some fish for herself and one raw for Happy. The cat ate the fish while munch on her fried fish and some bread and a glass of milk.

She was now watching some series, Plue and Happy were sleeping beside her on the sofa. She remembered what happened this morning.

Her world turned upside down in a span of two days, due to wrong turned of events.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to some asshole." She muttered flipping the channels.

That was when her phone buzzed off. She quickly picked it up and it was Levy.

"Hey Levy?" she said in a not lively tone.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked with concern

"Uhm, yeah. Just tired." She said.

"Well, just want to remind you that we will having a party in Juvia's place tomorrow."

 _'Oh shit, I almost forgot.'_

"Yeah, Erza told me, I'll be there."

"Okay, 6 PM, bring something, okay."

"Uhuh, bye!" She threw the phone on the other couch and slumped against the back rest and saw that it was already dark outside. And then she felt Happy stood up and stretched and went down to the sofa and made his way to her balcony.

She followed the cat till she reached her balcony and she heard him.

"Happy? Where are you? I've got some fish!" it was Natsu, Lucy suddenly stepped back to avoid Natsu from finding that she was in fact a neighbor. She heard him on his balcony above calling Happy, the cat made out to her and climbed up. She waited.

"Oh there you are buddy! Where have you been? Here I have something for you!" and with that Natsu went inside and she exhaled.

* * *

It was Saturday and Lucy woke up early to do her laundry and cleaned her house, after that she took a bath and went for some grocery shopping. She went to the elevator and pressed down, she was patiently waiting for the elevator to stopped and it happened and she was about to step in when she spotted Natsu, good thing he was busy on his phone his head was down that he didn't notice her, she vanished in front of the elevator and hid at the back of the potted plant beside it. Her heart was pounding.

 _'Oh Mavis! Oh Mavis!'_

Natsu was busy listening to music, he was leaning against the wall inside, when Gray texted him reminding about the party tonight. He was typing his response when the elevator came to a stopped, that was when he noticed that no one went inside, he frowned because he saw a shadow, so he peeked outside and saw no one.

"That's odd." He said and went in and pressed close.

Lucy exhaled, she was holding her breath, and she was caught almost by that Natsu. She decided to wait for another elevator.

Why did she hide, first of all, she didn't do anything wrong, but it was so awkward. How could she face the guy who she had slept with the other night? Well, she was not sober and she only got few fragments of what happened the night before and she felt ashamed of herself. She wasn't that kind of girl. But need to move forward, and as she said, they have to pretend it never happened.

* * *

It was night already and Natsu was preparing to go to Juvia's house. He slipped into a simple red t-shirt with flame design in front of it, and a black hoodie and a sweatpants, and his sandals. He just got his phone, house and car keys and a money and then he went outside.

Lucy was busy preparing the food she will bring for the small party. Cupcakes, cookies, cheese sticks and chicken fries. She went out and called a taxi.

Well being invited to a small party will also ease some of her tension, well about the past days especially last night, but she couldn't bring herself to say to her friends that she did it with her "blind date" well it will be an all-girl party she thought.

She was now in front of the Fairy Hill Building One, it was a nice place plus the fact that majority of the occupants are girls and the floors were consist of only till fifth, Juvia was on the fourth. She went to the elevator and pressed the button.

She was smiling while carrying her contribution to the party, and was about to knock when she heard noises, girls chatting and boys? She furrowed and pressed her ear against the door. She wasn't wrong, she heard voices of guys. She then knocked and it was Levy who opened the door for her.

"Lu-chan, you're here!" She said excitedly. "Hey guys, Lu-chan's here!" Lucy went inside and saw Erza, Cana and Juvia, and some guys who she didn't recognize. She was roaming her gaze when she spotted pink.

"Natsu! You cheated!" it was Gray's voice they were in front of Juvia's plasma T.V playing video games.

"Am not! You're just born to be a loser against me!" said Natsu accompanied by his laughed, and that was when their eyes met, his laughed died down, looking at her, Lucy wanted the ground to eat her alive. What did she do in her life to deserve this? She thought.

"Oi Lucy, you met Natsu , right!" Gray yelled and she nodded. She went with Levy to the kitchen.

"Levy, I thought it's an all-girl party, you didn't tell me we have company." She said while arranging the food she brought.

"Sorry Lu-chan it was last minute, Gray begged Juvia to be in the party, so the rest is history, I'm sorry." Levy said with puppy eyes, Lucy rolled hers and shook her head.

"Fine and why is Natsu here?" she asked trying her best not to sound against it, which practically yes.

"Hhhhmmm, Gray invited him and since the two of you met, mind as well give another chance to know each other. He's not so bad as you think he is." Levy stated.

"Yeah right." She muttered.

They were back in the living room, They went to sat down on the floor together with the others.

"Guys, I like you to meet, Lucy. Lucy this is Gajeel, Jellal and Bacchus." She smiled at them.

"Hey Lucy." It was Jellal.

"Yoh, Bunny girl!" she frowned at the guy named Gajeel. How the hell she become Bunny girl but still she forced a smile.

"Hi Lushi!" it was Bacchus, then circled his arm around Cana.

"Lu-chan, I guess you know Natsu." Natsu then turned and she stiffened. Natsu smiled timidly and greeted her.

"Hey, nice to see you again!" he said and ran his fingers to his hair. She gulped and returned the greeting.

"U-huh, me too!" she said. There was an awkward silence in which Cana broke.

"Party!" and they all yelled, Lucy and Natsu was just there. While their friends were loud and noisy, Natsu smirked.

'A little tease won't be bad!' he thought and simply went beside her and blew her left ear, she flinched and looked at him with wide eyes and holding her left ear, what he didn't expect was that she punched him in the gut.

"Uuuhhmmppp!" he held his stomach and bowed

"Natsu are you alright?" asked Erza. Natsu secretly threw a grim looked at Lucy before answering

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lucy just stuck out her tongue and stood up to get some drink. She didn't know Natsu followed her in the kitchen, she was busy drinking some lime juice.

"You know what, this is the fourth time! First you punched me the first time we met, second you splashed some red wine on my face, third when we were on my bed the night after we had s –" Natsu didn't finished his sentence when she clasped her hand on his mouth and muttered.

"Toned it down you dumbass!" she hissed. "I told you not to bring that out!" she said firmly. Natsu pulled her hand away from his mouth and muttered. Lucy gripped his shirt, and Natsu rested his hands on the kitchen counter caging her.

"Because you're always hurting me!" he retorted, they were now face to face not caring if their faces were that near. They just shooting a death glance to each other.

"That is because you're an asshole!" she hissed. They were like that not noticing pairs of eyes, looking at them. Someone faked a cough. Lucy and Natsu's attention turned to the kitchen door and found their friends looking at them smiling.

"Looks like you're both busy!" Cana teased. They just realized their positon and quickly made a space.

"I-it's not w-what you think!" Lucy defended while Natsu was just mimicking her antics. "Stop copying me!" she yelled

"Am not! God you're so loud… and violent!" Natsu stated crossing his arms across his chest, that was when he saw again her face reddened.

 _'Really cute!'_ he thought. _'Wait What! She's not cute. I didn't think any of that! She's violent'_ Natsu thought convincing himself

They just stayed like that and face the other side with a "HHHHmmmppphhh!" from both of them.

Their audience were puzzled of their behavior.

 _'It will be a long night.'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

 **So that was for chapter three!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	5. Chapter 4 Love thy neighbor

**Hi Guys!**

 **Chapter four is on.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and Favorites.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four : Love Thy Neighbor**

 _'It will be a long night.'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

The party went well, but for Lucy it wasn't, first girls were chatting, Cana was making out with Bacchus. Erza and Jellal were talking something about their past on the table while Levy and Gajeel were arguing over something and Juvia and gray were playing video games. As for her, she was busy cooking some cheese sticks and as for the Pink haired pervert, he kept on pestering her by eating the cheese sticks, and she even smacked his head using the frying tong.

"Stop eating, it's for the party!" she said, then turned her attention to her cooking, Natsu pouted and went to her side. Sitting on the counter. She knew his presence and a pregnant silence overtook between them.

"Why are you so violent to me?" Natsu asked, Lucy's eyebrow raised.

"I'm not a violent person, it's because you're a pervert bastard since day one." She said.

"That is why you're boring. No guy will try to hook up on you if you're like that. You're just lucky I'm your fir-" Natsu was cut off when, Lucy stuffed his mouth with three big cheese sticks. "It's H-HOT!" Natsu whined but still the food was on his mouth and he was munching it, Lucy just rolled her yes.

"I told you not to bring that up! Are you that dense, that I'm not comfortable talking about that?!" she asked staring at him. "Get out of here and talk to someone with the same brain wavelength as you!" she shooed him.

"No, everyone has their talking buddy, since you're the only one available mind as well talk to you, I can bear with it." Natsu said and smirked.

"Wow, thank you! I'm glad! Whoo Hooo!" Lucy said gesturing her hand up in the air then rolled her eyes, Natsu looked at her but inside his mind.

 _'Weirdo, but cute!'_ Again that cute thing.

The rest of the night came well, except for Lucy and Natsu having constant bickering with each other. Gray noticed how Natsu always wanted to annoy Lucy. He smirked at the idea of teasing his best friend/rival.

It was already four am when everyone called it a night, and slept in Juvia's but Lucy decided to go home, by leaving a note to everyone.

It was already six am and she was inside the elevator, her eyes were closing due to lack of sleep. After reaching her floor she quickly went to her room, she wanted to sleep. Upon reaching her door she went inside and went straight to her dresser to change, she'll take a shower after she get some sleep.

* * *

It was already eleven am, Natsu woke up but everyone was still asleep, he yawned and noticed that Lucy was gone, he stood up from the sofa and went towards the door, and he needs to go home to feed his cat.

While driving he stopped at Mira Jane's Café to order some breakfast and lunch to go.

"Thanks, Mira!" Natsu said while the silver haired woman smiled at him.

"You rarely visits this café." She said, Natsu replied.

"You know the reason Mira, and plus, I miss your cooking." He said and Mira just nodded knowing what he was talking about.

He then went off to his apartment building in Strawberry Street, and reached for his door.

Upon entering, he was expecting Happy to welcome him but he saw no one.

 _'Maybe he's out somewhere again, but he wasn't like that before.'_ He thought and placed the food on his table.

"Happy!" he called

"Happy, where are you?!" he called again now louder. He went to his bedroom and saw his window slightly opened, and then he checked and went out of his balcony.

"HAPPY!" he was already rubbing the back side of his neck and sighed.

"Where the hell are you!" he said and then he heard a meowed, he searched for it and found his cat, below.

"Happy! There you are, come here we're going to eat." He said extending his hand, expecting the animal to climbed over and jump at him but it didn't happen, Happy just stood there looking at him then turned its attention to the glass door below and started scratching it.

"Happy, hey don't do that! My neighbor will get angry! Happy!" he hissed but the cat just continued not listening to him. "This is bad, I don't know who's living below me, they might kill my cat, and I don't even know if there was anyone there." He said to himself, but an idea struck him and he just smiled.

After a moment he was on a rope, slowly descending to the balcony below him, and was trying to get his cat.

* * *

Lucy slowly woke up when she heard noises again in her balcony, she checked first her clock and saw it was already past eleven.

 _'Mind as well start my day'_ she thought and stood up yawning and stretching.

She heard again the noises and furrowed her brows.

 _'Maybe Happy again! That Natsu, not taking care of his cat!'_ she thought again, she swung open her curtain and didn't expect something. No, someone. Her eyes widened due to shocked, on her balcony Natsu was on the railing with rope on his grip while Happy was in front of her glass door, Natsu had the same expression as hers.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and Natsu almost lost his balance. Lucy opened her glass door with force and picked up the broomstick rested beside the door and pointed it at him.

"What in the world are you doing here, in my balcony?!" she asked, still pointing the broomstick at him. Natsu was trying to regain his balance by gripping the rope firmly and his other hand on her railing.

"I should ask you the same question!" he countered. "You live here?" he asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, three years!"

"Oh really, I live here for more than a year. Hi neighbor!" he said casually and flashed his toothy grin.

How come this guy can make such expression in this kind of situation? Lucy thought.

"Why are you in a rope? Mavis, you look like a robber!" she said

"I just want my cat!" he replied and pointed Happy who was busy, licking his paws. Lucy sighed.

"Then why the hell, you're using this method, when you can just go down and knocked on my door!" she said, already irritated, he just shrugged and showed a sheepish smile, aware of the stupid plan.

"Hey Luce?" he muttered and she looked at him asking him 'why' in silence. "Help, my arm is about to break." He said and pouted, she just rolled her eyes and helped him. She sighed, and went inside her room, Natsu followed her.

"You have a nice place huh! And your bed looks so comfy!" he said. Lucy faced him and put her hands on her hips.

"Go get your cat and out of my apartment now!" She said, pointing the door.

"No, because I like to explore the place and with that he ran to her living room, then to her kitchen. He also went to her fridge and opened it, which was when she snapped and ran to him, to stop him from grabbing any food.

"Hey, it's my food!" she snapped, hiding the food behind her, again he pouted and both of their stomachs growled. Natsu grinned at Lucy and she blushed but couldn't help but smile.

"Stupid!" she just said shaking her head.

"I have food in my room, I'm willing to share." Natsu offered, Lucy raised her one eyebrow.

'Sure there is a catch' she thought but she heard nothing from the pink haired guy.

"Really?" she asked unsure and Natsu nodded. "Uhm okay." She said. "It's free?" she asked and Natsu stopped, he was like thinking, Lucy waited till her patience dropped.

"Fine, I don't need your food! Now go out I will cook for myself!" she snapped and Natsu halted her using his hands as cover.

"Sorry, I was just kidding, of course it's free, just wait here and I'll get it." He said and went to her balcony.

"Hey! Where are you going? I have a door!" He smiled at her.

"My door is locked, and I left my keys on my nightstand." He said, Lucy's shoulders slumped and sighed.

"Fine." She just said, giving up and with that Natsu gripped on the rope and went up like a ninja. Lucy just looked at the two animals Plue and Happy.

And Natsu was back afterwards, but this time he knocked on her door. She let him in, and they both ate the food he brought together with the animals. Natsu was busy munching his food when his eyes landed on Plue. The little mutt was busy munching his food.

"Lucy is your dog, crossed breed?" he asked not looking at her, Lucy who was chewing her sandwich replied by groaning. Natsu just nodded and took a long glance at the puppy.

"What breeds?

"Husky and Labrador Retriever."

"How old is your dog?" he asked again

"Four months old." She answered then frowned. "Why are you asking questions?" Natsu just shrugged and focused his attention back to his food.

"I think he needs a checkup, the dog is quite not a big eater like other dogs of its breed. Did you bring him to any vets before?" Lucy shook her head answering as no, wonderin' why Natsu was asking.

"I am maybe one of these days." She never noticed that to his dog and when she looked at Plue yes, Natsu was right, he has no big appetite.

They were finished eating when he decided to settle on her sofa and got the remote and started watching t.v shows, she just stood there looking at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?" she said, Natsu looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Obviously, I'm watching."

"Wow, you're comfortable here!" she sarcastically said, crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed well, since you shared your food to me well I guess a little courtesy won't hurt." She said and slumped herself on the nearest couch. They were like that for hours, till she heard a snoring and when she looked at him, he was already asleep his head was resting on her throw pillows, while Happy was on his stomach. She smiled, well looking at him he looked so cute.

 _'Wait-what! He's not!'_ she scolded her inner self thinking about that. Plue was sleeping on his small bed. She went to her room and open her laptop to check on her emails, there she received an email from her father and she was weighing herself if she was going to read it or not. She skipped the email and proceeded to the others. Hours passed by when she heard a loud yawn and quickly stood up, seeing Natsu already awake.

"Hello sleepy head." She said and Natsu rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked stretching his arms. Lucy looked at her wall clock.

"It's already past six P.M."

"Jeez, I slept that long."

"Uhuh, and you need to go back, now out." She said, he groaned and buried his face on her throw pillow. She went to him and pulled him up. "You need to go!" She said, growling.

"A-alright, alright." Then he stood up, that was when she really checked their height difference, she's like 5'5 and this guy was about 5'11, so she was looking up. Natsu raised his brows playfully and pinched her nose, which she slapped his hand, and pushed him out of her apartment.

"By the way, thank you for the food!" she said and closed the door, Natsu just rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his cat and sighed then went to the elevator.

* * *

 **The next few days**

Lucy was busy, filing some of her paper works when she heard a slight knock on her table and saw levy smirking. She frowned, silently asking.

"Well, I heard that you were getting along with Natsu." She said teasingly, Lucy snorted.

"No, he's a pervert to begin with, so no 'getting along' what so ever, and who told you that?" She asked raising her right brow, Levy gestured her lips to Cana. Lucy grimaced when she looked at her brunette friend who only smirked. Shaking her head she again went back to Levy.

"You know, he isn't my type." She said and Levy snorted.

"Then what the hell was that back at Juvia's? The two of you almost kissing." Lucy pursed her lips and raised her hands on the midair.

"We're not doing anything, he was just being an idiot, too bad I was the only one there alone, cooking, and he chose to pester me. Got it, so go back to your work. Case Closed!" exclaimed and buried her face on her laptop. Her friend grinned and gestured Cana something. Whatever was that, she didn't know.

Lucy was already outside the building when she noticed the dark clouds covering the sky.

"Hmmm, looks like it's going to rain, better to get hurry home." She muttered and started walking home, on her way she noticed a store.

"Happy Pet," she read and it was a pet store and as well as clinic. 'I'll stop by here for Plue's checkup.' She thought and proceeded to her walk.

It started to drizzle when she got to her apartment, she was removing some rain on her coat when her dog was on the corner sleeping. She went to him and ran her fingers to Plue's fur and the puppy just slowly lick her finger and again laid down.

"Are you okay Plue?" she asked and the dog just groaned like it was in pain. She sighed, maybe it was hungry so she immediately change and went to her balcony, just going to check if Natsu was home already, but noticed that his lights were still off, she shrugged and went to her kitchen. She was preparing her food when her dog was still on its spot from when she arrived. She started to worry, usually Plue was cheerfully waiting for her while she prepares their food it was already his third day looking like that, she glanced at the clock and it was already eight.

After finishing Plue's food she went to the puppy and tried to feed him but it refused to eat.

"Plue, eat now." She said trying to shove the food to the puppy's mouth but he still refused after seconds Plue vomited. She was shocked and her puppy laid down again groaning.

"Oh my God, Plue!" she looked outside it was already raining hard, but her dog needs to be attended. So she put on her slippers regardless of her outfit which consist of tank top and sweat pants, and covered Pule with blanket and putting her coat, picking up the dog and an umbrella and keys. She went out crying.

* * *

Natsu was still in his clinic when Jet said his goodbye and that was when it started to rain hard. He even heard thunder and lightning.

"Really bad weather," he muttered sipping his coffee and checking his files of his clients. He wondered if Lucy was already in her home. He honestly admit, he missed the loudness of the girl, despite the short time knowing her. He smiled and proceeded in arranging and reading his files.

Lucy was running while carrying Plue and umbrella as their shield against the huge drops of rain and occasional blast of wild wind and lightning and thunder. But she was partly soaked.

"Hold on Plue!" She said, and saw the pet shop earlier, but noticed that it was already closed but she still saw lights so meaning there was someone in there. Upon reaching the front door, she knocked very hard on the door.

"Open the door! Open the door! Please I need help! Help." She yelled still knocking on the door, hoping that the person inside heard her.

Natsu was busy reading when he heard something, so he stopped and frowned.

 _'Did Jet went back?'_ he thought to himself standing up. He slowly went towards the hallways towards the main door and the noise was getting louder, then he heard someone yelling so he sprinted and immediately opened the door. He was surprised by the person in front of his clinic, it was Lucy.

Lucy had the same expression her mouth gaped.

"Lucy"

"Natsu."

They stared to each other, before Natsu opened the screened door for her to go in which she immediately did.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the heavy rain?" Natsu asked, Lucy was still panting, he observed that she was wearing slippers and a sweatpants meaning she was in her home.

"I need help." She replied faacing him, which he frowned. Lucy opened the blanket and he saw Plue.

"Plue." He said and Lucy nodded.

"Help him."

Natsu's face got serious.

"Follow me." He said and Lucy just did what he said and followed him to the clinic room. He instructed her to lay Plue on the bed.

"Where is the Vet Natsu?" she asked and Natsu answered with no hint of teasing.

"I am." Lucy stared at him with disbelief.

"You?" he nodded and looked at her and smirked and started checking Plue.

He was checking the dog's eyes, mouth and some other part of the puppy's body with his face covered in a mask.

After checking Plue she saw him, injected something to her dog and something Plue swallowed, she was on the corner sitting, waiting.

"How is he?" she couldn't help but asked, Natsu removed his mask and smiled.

"He got worms, the reason why he vomited and has no appetite for days. Don't worry, I already treated him and I will prescribe some medicines for him, be sure to not to miss any of it. But now he's okay, the medicine is taking effect, he will sleep." He explained, and Lucy felt relieved and let out a big sighed. "But he needs to be under observation for a couple of days to make sure, so is it alright if I confine him here, you can visit." Natsu said removing his gloves and mask. Lucy nodded.

"Anything that will be best for my dog." She answered and Natsu nodded.

"You really love him." He said grinning, Lucy nodded.

"Plue was a gift given to me by my childhood friend, Yukino, before she went abroad, to study." She smiled remembering the moment.

Natsu saw the genuine smile. Usually she flashed a smirked and a mocking smile but this is the first time she really smile. He really find it cute.

Lucy was beside of the bed where Plue was peacefully sleeping, the dog has even breathing, running her fingers to the puppy's fur she was smiling. Natsu got two cups of hot coffee, he glanced outside, the rain had gotten less hard. He went to his clinic and saw the blonde standing beside the puppy, he grinned and observe her more, she has a small frame, her height is enough and her blonde hair was in a messy bun, he wanted to disentangle the bun and ran his fingers to her hair. She was soaked when she got there so he suggested to her to remove her coat, but she refused but she was started to shudder, so she had no choice. Now he knew why, the girl only wears a white tank top and a pink sweatpants. He just did his best not to stare on her chest.

He suddenly shook his head and scolded himself.

 _'Idiot!'_ he told himself and went towards to Lucy, he bumped his arm to hers and she quickly turned her gaze to him and he raised his hand with a coffee. Lucy smiled and Natsu saw the smile again, and it really warmed him. They stayed inside his clinic for another hour before they decided to go home. Natsu carried the sleeping dog in the quarters where they have their own cage and space to sleep. Lucy patted the dog's head before letting Natsu to close the cage and they went outside.

She was about to walk when Natsu stopped her from her tracks which earned her a questioning looked. Natsu grinned.

"Where are you going?" he said holding her wrist.

"Going home, obviously." She answered, Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Hop on, I'll take you home, since we're friends and neighbors. Lucy was about to say something when he pulled her and then pushed her inside his car.

It was already drizzling, on their way and they were silent. Upon reaching the building they still didn't talk and Natsu escorted her to unit. Lucy was unlocking her door when she faced Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu. So much!" she said grinning, he returned the smile and just nodded.

"Anytime Luce," he said and then silence. She gestured him that she will go inside and he again nodded. She went in and slowly closing the door. She leaned against the door and smiled.

"Maybe it's not bad, having you as a neighbor and friend." She said not loud but enough for someone to here from the other side.

"You too." he muttered leaning on the other side of the door smiling then made his way to the elevator, unaware to the blonde that he has sharp hearing.

* * *

 **What do you think!**

 **This is the start of a good friendship between our two protagonists!**

 **Leave a review if you want**

 **Till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	6. Chapter 5 Friendship or Something

**Hi Guys!**

 **Here is the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter Five : Friendship or Something More Starts?**

 _"Maybe it's not bad, having you as a neighbor and friend." She said not loud but enough for someone to hear from the other side._

 _"You too." he muttered leaning on the other side of the door smiling then made his way to the elevator, unaware to the blonde that he has sharp hearing._

* * *

It was a tiring the other night, due to that Plue was sick, Lucy immediately fell asleep after shower due to mixed of adrenaline and relief.

The sun was not yet up behind the curtains, Lucy was still sleeping and nuzzled to the pillows, her hand ran to the sheets when it hit something. She tried to feel it by pressing her finger, though eyes were still closed her brows furrowed and then a loud snore was heard, that was when she opened her eyes and lifted her head to find the source of noise, and confirmed someone was with her, balling her fist she knew who it was due to his hair was sticking out of the pillows, she immediately pushed Natsu out of the bed. The pink haired guy groaned.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed!" she yelled, she quickly checked herself if they made again the same mistake. Relief plastered on her face when she discovered that she was still in her clothes.

"NATSU!" she exclaimed, and then his hand was on her bed sheets gripping it and a groaning guy with a sleepy eyes faced her, for the first time, Lucy felt her heart jumped. His eyes were gleaming due to the sun rays, which already rising over the horizon and his pink spikes were dashing, she was mesmerized for an instant but quickly brushed off the feeling.

He was looking at her with a pout. She glared at him which earned him rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was just going to check up on you, but then when I saw you sleeping, I kind of felt sleepy, instead of going up, I let myself slept on your bed, and it was comfy." He said now sitting on her bed.

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. He knew what she was about to ask so he told her.

"Your door was not locked on the balcony that is why." He said scratching his neck, she sighed.

"You're impossible!" she just said raising her hands in the midair, surrendering, but realizing that this guy helped her the other night again she sighed and scrunched her nose, which Natsu noticed whenever she was in an uncomfortable situation, by just looking at her and he couldn't help but smile.

 _'She's really cute when angry and scrunching her nose.'_ He disregard the admiring thing.

 _'Not now, I'm not yet ready for that!'_ He told himself.

Lucy got up of the bed and he whistled, the blonde was wearing a gray crop top and a violet micro shorts that shows her perfect shaped legs and flat stomach, with the addition of her ample chest due to the low neckline. Lucy noticed he wasn't looking at her but below her and she followed and with that her face reddened, with embarrassment and anger, instantly she picked up her pillow and smashed his stunned face with full force, ending him stumbling back onto the floor.

"OOOWWWW!" he yelled "WHAT THE HELL!" he said his hand on his back head with bump. She crossed her arms over she chest and glared at him.

"Serves you right, ogling at my body!" she retorted back. Natsu smirked.

"Couldn't help it, when you're showing too much skin. And the hell! I'm a guy it was a natural thing to stare." He said still sitting on the floor, her brow twitched.

"PERVERTED BASTARD!" she yelled, and Natsu covered his ears. "Get out of my room! I need to change!" she said, Natsu looked at her and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest which she just noticed just now.

 _'Holy Cow! The guy has six packs and a perfect tanned skin!'_ her mind shouted, she was cut through her thoughts due to his reply.

"Don't want to." He mumbled but enough for her to hear it.

"Excuse me?!" she said, Natsu wickedly replied to her, shaping his mouth by answering 'I. DON'T. WANT. TO.'

In a silent tone and rested his back on her nightstand and then raising both his brows and pose a toothy grin while staring at her from top to bottom.

She looked at him and later she went to her balcony and Natsu just followed her by staring after seconds, she went back with a broomstick on her hand and gesturing him to go out, and attempted to hit him she crossed the bed and Natsu immediately stood up and went outside, and they chased through the living room and the kitchen. They ended up on both sides of her square shaped dining table.

Lucy was pointing her broomstick to Natsu and Natsu was laughing.

"Lucy, I was just kidding!" he said while dodging her attempts of hitting him.

"PERVERT! Don't you ever learn, after how many times I hit you!" she said still trying to hit him, the nerve of this guy and he moves like a ninja. Every time she tried to cross the table he will moved again. He even did a back flipped when she attempted to hit him on his back. She was in awe for a second before resuming.

After the long run she sat on her couch, panting while Natsu was sitting on her table with his leg resting on his knee grinning.

"Surrender now." He said grinning and now wiggling his legs, she was still panting.

"Fine" pant "You win, this time!" she said standing up and went to her room and slammed the door. Natsu was about to go to her coush when Lucy's room door opened and without warning threw his shirt directly hitting his face, he removed his shirt on his face and heard chuckle behind the door, he shook his head and smiled.

Lucy cooked some food for the both of them, forgetting all the playfulness earlier that morning. Natsu was chewing his food when Lucy suddenly spoke.

"Thanks Natsu again. For helping me last night. This is my way of thanking you, and about the pay-"he cut her by waving his hand.

"No need to pay me." He said

"But-"

"No buts, but I have another way for you." He said then tapped his forefinger on his chin and gestured like he was thinking. Lucy was just looking at him. An idea struck him and he slammed his hand on her table, she flinched due to sudden move.

"You will cook for me for seven days." He said then stuff his mouth with three big strips of bacon. Lucy contemplated his idea, and she looked at him and sighed. "It also covered Plue's stay in my clinic and his medication."

"That's too much! Why won't you like me to pay you!?" she asked, Natsu just shrugged.

"I like your dog, actually he got along with Happy, which is very rare, and usually he always have fights with the other animals like dogs or the same species. But Plue is different, so I gave consideration." He said chewing his bacon.

She sighed

"I don't like the idea, but I guess I can help it." She said and nodded. "When will I start?"

"Now" he just said grinning and winked at her and again that weird feeling and Lucy felt her face heated. She suddenly bowed her head and pinch her food using her fork.

* * *

It was already noon when Natsu came to his clinic and greeted by the loud barking of many dogs that were confined in his clinic.

"Hello there! How are you?" he yelled at the room and inspected each animal, Droy was there currently giving them their food. He tapped the guy's shoulder. "How's them?"

"They're good, though I was puzzled, there was another dog here." He said pointing towards Plue, he chuckled and told him about what happened, Droy nodded and proceeded in giving the dogs their food.

Natsu went to check Plue.

"You're okay now buddy." He said to the puppy while ruffling its head. That was when Gray burst to his door.

"Well, well, well!" he exclaimed, Natsu just rolled his eyes

"What are you doin here?'

"Just checkin' on something, I never saw you after the party you went missing with Lucy." He said with a hint of malice and Natsu knew where this conversation will go so he cut him off.

"Nothin' happened between us. Push away that dirty shit out of your freaking brain!" he said, Gray just laughed.

"I'm not saying anything. Why so defensive?" Natsu just looked at him like

I-know-what-you're-thinking-asshole look

They were bickering at each other when the bell chimed signaling that there was a customer. Both male looked at the door and Grays mouth an 'O', standing on the doorway was Lucy, holding something.

"H-hey!" Natsu just said.

"Hey" Lucy replied and her eyes were on Gray who was smirking.

 _'What's with that smirked?'_ she thought, she shrugged and went to Natsu.

"How's Plue?" she immediately asked and Natsu pointed something below and she followed and saw Plue, currently lying on the bed wiggling its tail gesturing it was already in a good condition. She held her dog and the dog licked her jaw, she was laughing. Natsu just looked at her occasionally ruffling Plue disregarding Gray's presence who was observing with an arched brow.

He faked a cough for them to noticed them and that was when Lucy tilted her head to his side and put Plue down.

"Uhm, I just went here to check on Plue, anyways. Here." She said and gave Natsu the paper bag containing food. Natsu smiled and saluted. She faced Gray and smiled timidly. "Hey Gray."

"Hey Lucy, your dog?" he asked and she nodded

"Got to go, I just slipped from the office, need to go back, bye." She waved at them and went out. Gray just looked at the now closed door and he snapped his attention back to his friend who was currently munching the contents of the paper bag his gloves was now out from his hands.

Natsu looked at his friend.

"Whharrt?" he asked.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" he said with furrowed brows.

"Don't play dumb? What was that food giving thing!" Natsu rolled his eyes

"Seriously Ice shit! This is just a thank you gift because I helped her dog. Don't give any meaning to that." Gray was about to say something but Natsu shoved a large sandwich in his friend's mouth to shut him up.

Lucy and Natsu's arrangement began, even when Plue was already cleared out, to Lucy's relief. She continued cooking for Natsu as a payment.

Lucy was looking at her finished product ((Cooking), it was dinner that time. Natsu and her agreed that she will cook for him for seven days breakfast till dinner. But she was starting to get annoyed, first they agreed that she will bring the food to Natsu during lunch, but that was not the problem. Problem was during breakfast and dinner, he was constantly raiding her apartment to eat there, she always tell him that she will bring the food but he kept on pestering her. It was already the third day.

She sighed, then she heard her balcony door opened and saw Natsu standing smiling. **(Balcony was connecting the room and the living room)**

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you, use the damn door." She said Natsu just shrugged, with him was Happy who jumped from his arms and went to the couch.

He went to his usual seat on her dining.

"Is my dinner ready?" he said with goofy grin, Lucy however wanted to smack his head but just looking at him with his signature grin. She couldn't understand her feelings it was like it was melting and couldn't help but smiled back.

She nodded, showing him the tray and she can see the spark in his eyes.

"Do you really like my cooking?" she asked him while he's busy, He looked at her with a food debris on the corners of his mouth and something Lucy still not get used to.

"It's decent." He just said and her brow twitched. Natsu noticed it he quickly waved his hands. "It's not bad Luce, it's delicious, but not as delicious as my mom's cooking. But so far yours is the second or third." He said, her brow arched

"And who's the second/Third?"

"Mira's cooking." He said and for some reason, it was familiar.

"Like MiraJane?" she asked and Natsu nodded. "Oh yeah, I love her food especially in their café." She said shoving some lasagna.

"You bet! You're a regular too?" he asked and she nodded. "Well in my point of view yours and Mira's were on equal level in cooking." He said with sheepish smile and Lucy just shook her head.

"I'm not a chef like her, I just learned by watching cooking shows or copying from cook books." She said and focused her attention to her food and Natsu stared her. And put down his fork and leaned on.

"No, yours is one of the best." His toned was not mocking nor teasing so Lucy looked at him and their eyes met. He smiled and shoved some food in his mouth. "HHmmm, really good." He said licking his thumb and forefinger, she furrowed her brows and looked at her plate, now empty. Her mouth gaped and looked at him

"You ate my food, Natsu!" she yelled and stood up

The next thing was Natsu was running while Lucy was chasing him. Plue and happy were just looking at them. Her apartment filled with yelling and occasional laughter.

In their minds, friendship was starting to bloom.

* * *

 **So guys,**

 **I updated, regarding my other story, well i'm thinking of different ways for the children to recognised natsu as their father, wait for it.**

 **Post a review if you have!**

 **Till next chapter.**

 **jamneechan**


	7. Chapter 6 An Adventure with you

**Hello!**

 **Took me more than tow months to update but now done.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for the late update of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six : An Adventure with you**

 _In their minds, friendship was starting to bloom._

* * *

Lucy was panting like crazy, it's like her eyes were ready to pop out anytime soon. Using a huge branch of tree to keep her from walking along the rough pathway up.

"Hey! You're slow come on!" yelled her so called 'company', she grimaced at the idiot while still panting while the dumbass was just looking at her with a toothy grin. Lucy kept on climbing and when she reached where her pink idiot company was she immediately tried to sway the branch of tree against him which he immediately dodge.

"Watch out!" he said, she attempted to smack his head using the branch of tree but she contained herself.

"Are you still angry?" Natsu asked looking at her sweaty face.

"You… asking me if I'm angry?" she said while panting, and Natsu just nodded. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh and when she opened her eyes, she yelled at him.

"WHO WAS IN HIS RIGHT MIND ASKING HIS FRIEND TO ACCOMPANY HIM, AND TELLING HER THEY'RE GOING ON A NATURE TRIPPING!" she yelled and growled at him, she looked at him and caught him covering his ears.

"Hey this is nature tripping." He casually answered,

"You never said we're climbing a mountain, for Mavis' sake Natsu! If you just told me earlier." She said and made herself slumped on one of the huge rock.

"I am going to tell you, but you agreed faster than I thought, and I thought it was okay so I didn't continue.

Lucy just looked at him incredulously, she never understood what runs inside his mind, and he's very unpredictable.

 _ **Earlier**_

 ** _"Luce" Natsu called while sitting on the chair chewing his food._**

 ** _"Hhhhmm?" Lucy replied while busy preparing some veggy salad._**

 ** _"I was wondering if you want to go with me for a nature tripping on th-" Natsu was cut out from his sentence when Lucy ran in front of him with a sparkling eyes and head up and down._**

 ** _"Sure, sure, sure! I'll prepare my things." With that she went to her room and prepared backpack. Natsu just looked at her and shoved a huge vegetable on his mouth and just shrugged._**

 ** _'She wouldn't mind maybe.' He thought and continued eating._**

 ** _End_**

* * *

Lucy was pouting, it was already eleven in the morning, good thing it was not that hot. Natsu was busy looking around with a binocular on his hand.

"Ne, Natsu how far are we?" she said, her feet were about to give in. He looked at his watch and then to her and smiled.

"Just a little more." He just said and then focused his attention to the path, Lucy just sighed and followed him.

After almost half an hour, she heard Natsu yelled.

"WOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled spreading his arms wide and felt the fresh breeze and inhaled deeply. He looked at Lucy who was still struggling to climb and helped her up.

"You know Natsu, if I didn't see any interesting here, I will push you of this cliff and – hhhmmmmfff" he covered her mouth and tilted her head in front and her eyes widened. Natsu felt her and released his hand.

Lucy was in awe over the view in front of her where the clouds were gathering below them and the wide mountains were in view and the sky was clear.

"Wow." She just said and Natsu smirked.

"Now are you still going to push me?" he said tauntingly, Lucy just rolled her eyes and ignored him. They just stood there for a few more minutes in silence while enjoying the view.

"Hey Natsu." She said without looking at him.

"Hhhmm?"

"Let's take a picture!" she said and he nodded, he immediately pulled out his Go Pro. He prepared the device and then they both smiled at the camera. Lucy was the one holding his phone while Natsu was holding the camera up.

While doing shots he put his arms on her shoulders, Lucy was surprised but did not react at all, and well they were having fun.

They reached another stop over, Lucy was overly exhausted and needed to have another round of water. She was panting and her vision was blurry, while her partner didn't shed a single sweat from their last stop over.

 _'Really? Are you kidding me? Is he even human?'_

She thought and sat on a huge rock while her head rested on the branch of tree that she got awhile back.

"Luce, are you okay?" she heard him asked, he was standing in front of her, while drinking the last bottle of their water. That was when she realized about that. Her eyes widened.

"Natsu!" she yelled caused him to drop the bottle and all the remaining contents spilled on the ground and looked at her, her hands was in the mid air reaching for the last drop of water.

Lucy felt like crying.

"What did you do?" she said, energy drained from her system.

"I'm drinking, obviously and now the bottle drop. Why are you yelling?" he said looking at her.

"Natsu that was the last bottle and you carelessly drinking and dropped it on the ground." Lucy said and he snorted crossing arms over his chest.

"That was not my fault, I was stunned by your yelling and don't worry, there is a spring just twenty minutes away from our spot so don't worry about that."

"Really?" she said with a twinkling eyes, and he nodded.

"We better go, so we can have lunch and rest for a bit." He said and started walking. Lucy made and inhale and exhale before walking again.

* * *

 **After twenty minutes**

They reached a place and Natsu was right, there was a spring, where fresh water was running. Lucy could see the clear water and it was inviting. She was about to say something to Natsu when her eyes widened at the scene.

He was half naked and currently wiping his upper body with sweat. His tan skin was gleaming against the sun rays, his hair was disheveled and falling in front of his face. She couldn't help but stare, she gulped, and her throat was dry. Lucy didn't know that she was in that state when Natsu noticed her "stare", and he smirked.

"Hey Luce." He called but the blonde was just standing there like a stone.

"Lucy." He intentionally called her louder but nothing heard from her, he slowly walked towards her. He was trying to hide his laughter, the girl was so cute.

Lucy heard like someone was calling her name, but she was busy in her La La Land.

 _'I want to have a touch, just a pinch.' She thought._

CLICK

She was back at the reality and was surprised that the subject of her day dream was right in front of her looking at her with goofy grin and his phone was in his hand, busy doing shots in her.

"Like what you see Luce, you know it's free just say so." He said raising up and down his brows teasing her and she felt hot all over her face down to her neck and she knew she was smoking due to embarrassment.

She was practically and obviously checking him out.

"Kkkyyaaaahhhhh!"

Natsu fell on his butt on the ground holding his cheek. Lucy punched him on his right cheek. His eyes widened in surprise but couldn't help but laughed.

The blonde was pouting at him still red.

"PERVERT!" she yelled and marched down the far corner and sat on the rock, crossing her hands and puffing her cheeks and was looking away.

Natsu just sat there and he bent his knees up and rested both his arms while still holding his phone and looking at her. Lucy, could feel his stare and was afraid to stare back. Natsu was smirking while doing stolen shots of her.

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laughed at you and made fun of you. You were just uhhmmm…" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Cute." He continued that was when she looked at him and their eyes met.

His smirked changed into a genuine smile. She just looked at him and just when her heart started to beat faster.

 _'Oh my God, what is this feeling? It couldn't be. No. Not him.' Her mind shouted._

She couldn't breathe until something cold was thrown on her face. When she opened her eyes Natsu in the middle of the spring. Signaling her to come.

She stood up with a frown on her face, he extended his hand to guide her down. When she took it he immediately pulled her down causing them to fell on water surface.

He was laughing and she couldn't help but to join them and with that they began the water fighting. He occasionally running behind her and hugging her from behind to prevent her arms from moving, she kept on laughing while wiggling from his grip. She could feel the heat from his body and her hear skip a bit when he put his head on her shoulder, they were still laughing. They just stayed like that for several seconds. Lucy was starting to feel relax from his heat when he disentangled himself from her. She was slightly disappointed.

 _'Why am I disappointed? It's not like I like his touch.' She scolded herself._

She was having an inside battle when Natsu spoke.

It's really beautiful here, few people coming in here.

"Like you know this place!" she said.

"Of course I've been here numerous times, sometimes with Stripper and Metal face!" he said making himself comfortable on one of the stone in front of her

"For what?" she asked

Natsu inhaled deeply before answering.

"There is an animal sanctuary here, sometimes once a month I visit those and check them. Usually we're on group but sometimes I go by myself, just for a change. I like to go alone." He answered while looking up, admiring the beauty of nature surrounding them.

"You're a nature lover." She stated unconsciously. He looked at her smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, I grew up near the woods and lake till I was seven, before our family moved here in the center of the city. But we still visit our old house. Gajeel and Gray were my childhood friends and Erza, we always hang out together and so as our other friends in Fairy Tail High."

"How 'bout you?" he asked

Lucy followed Natsu's gaze and closed her eyes.

"I was raised indoors." She simply said, and felt Natsu's gazed to her but she just continued.

"I was always sick when I was child. I never went to school, I spent my elementary days in our house, I have my tutors and teachers." She said and then she looked at the free water running down.

"So new things for me were like Wow." She said now looking at him smiling. She didn't want to continue her story. It wasn't interesting, for her. Natsu looked at her for long before smiling but in truth he wanted to know more. Maybe next time when they talked like this. It's like Lucy wasn't happy talking about her past.

"Let's go! The sanctuary is near." He said and with that they immediately change and went to another thirty minute walk.

* * *

"We're here!" he said with open arms. Lucy was surprise it was a vast land and she could see a lot of different animals. There are few people who were looking out to the creatures. It's like a mini zoo, but it's wide.

Natsu guided her to the wooden gate with a name carved on the wood.

 **Magnolia's Sanctuary**

"Hey Natsu!" Someone called him

"Warren!" they tapped each other's shoulder as form of saying hello.

"How are the little ones?" Natsu asked looking around.

"Great, but Nana needs to be check. She was a little bit odd the past few days." The guy named Warren said and then his eyes fell on her. "And who's the lovely blonde lady?" he said.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Lucy. Lucy this is Warren." Lucy smiled and Warren held her hands which made her flinched.

"Such a lovely girl." He was about to kiss her backhand when Natsu's hand blocked it and smooched his hand on the guy's lips.

"Shit man!" Warren hissed slapping his hand.

"Enough of that. Let's go Lucy, I want you to meet one my favorites here." He said pulling her away from Warren's eyes.

"That guy was odd." She said looking back, he just laughed.

"Yeah right. But he's good. He was the main care taker here."

They stopped in front of a room and Natsu started to put some gloves and prepared his equipment. When he was ready he signaled Lucy to follow him.

Lucy saw a huge cage, wonderin' what animal was inside.

Her face contorted and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside and took a step back. Natsu was opening the cage with a smile.

"Hello Nana!" he yelled and immediately went down. "Lucy I want you to meet – " he stopped when Lucy was at least five meters away from him.

"Hey come here! Nana wants to meet you." He said grinning and Lucy just shook her head.

Well she couldn't get closer because Natsu was holding a full grown Burmese Python.

"I – I aaaahhhh I can't. Natsu, y-you're holding a – a s- snake." She said while pointing the python who was busy crawling on Natsu's arms.

"She's not harmful. She' good. I raised her." He said and kissed the snakes head, made her more frightened.

"No, no, no I'm sorry. I- I'm a-af-afraid of snake." She said shaking her head and waving her hand, she was sweating like crazy. Yes, she has a phobia in snake. She couldn't even get closer to the animal. Natsu saw her frightened face and understand her situation, he grinned.

"Sorry Nana, I guess my friend couldn't meet you." He then started inspect the snake's behavior and noticed that there were something on its skin. He called some helpers to have Nana lifted in order to weigh her and get a hold of the snake. Lucy was just observing the other animals. She saw Peacocks, Hawks, Monkeys, Ostrich and many rare animals. Each have caretakers to feed them and groom them.

* * *

She was busy admiring the animals and didn't notice Natsu. Then she felt hot breath on her left ear.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she immediately elbowed whoever the bastard that was behind her.

"Uuuuhhhmmppfff!" she looked back and her mouth opened due to shocked. Natsu was holding his stomach.

"Oh my Gosh Natsu, sorry I didn't mean to." She said placing her hand on his forearm.

"Geezz Luce, why are you so damned violent when it comes to me?" he said still wincing.

"It was just called instinct. There are many perverts around the place, so I need to be careful and defend myself. And don't act like one if you wanted to still have kids. Be glad I didn't cut those." She said pointing to his lower body particularly "that". His eyes widened and covered it like it was exposed. Lucy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Very funny." Natsu said sarcastically but he grinned afterwards.

Lucy stopped her loud laughing, it's been a while since she laughed like that. The reason was this guy. She smiled at him and suddenly they both heard aloud grumbling of her stomach indicating that she was already hungry.

Natsu raised his right brow smirking

Lucy just shrugged.

"I'm hungry." She said

The next thing was they were unpacking their lunch and started to eat.

While munching their lunch Lucy spoke.

"You know Natsu it's beautiful here. I want to come back." She said.

"Just tell me, I'll gladly bring you again." He said, Lucy smiled at him.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said softly, which made him looked at her. And in that instant they felt something weird. They just stared to each other for longer, before they felt hot on their face and quickly looked away.

"I- ah, it's nothing Lucy. That's what are friends are for." She nodded and turned her attention to her food.

The rest of the day spent on Natsu checking the animals and took Lucy on a tour with occasional teasing.

Lucy was starting to feel something weird whenever her best friend was around her. Well she considers Natsu as her best friend despite the fact that they only knew each other for quite some time, though they had a bad beginning. She felt so relaxed and at ease with him. She can be just her without pretending. She doesn't know the weird feeling that was slowly overtaking her heart. Was it Love, she didn't know.

One thing for sure she was starting to like him very much.

When they came back from the trip, both of them were laughing and teasing each other. Natsu put his arm on her shoulder, while continue with their funny conversation. That was until Natsu stopped dead on his tracks leaving Lucy puzzled, he was looking straight. She followed his gaze and saw someone standing on the lobby of their apartment building.

"Natsu!" The girl called and smiled

Natsu just looked at her wide eyes and then Lucy heard him say.

"Lisanna."

 _'Oh no….' she thought_

* * *

 **And she's back...**

 **More and more ex related stories and unidentified feelings on the following chapters.**

 **Well, this chapter was a bit no romance at all, but i enjoyed writing it. it's like just a little adventure to them.**

 **Thanks for waiting!**

 **Till next Chapter!**

 **jamneechan**


	8. Chapter 7 Confusion

**Chapter Seven : Confusion**

 **hello there!**

 **Took me so long to update, now I'm back in action.**

 **On for chapter seven! ENJOY**

* * *

 _"Natsu!" The girl called and smiled_

 _Natsu just looked at her wide eyes and then Lucy heard him say._

 _"Lisanna."_

 _"Oh no…" she said_

* * *

Lucy was inside her apartment sitting on her dining chair, her fingers busily tapping against the wooden table while staring at the balcony hoping a pink haired idiot will appear together with his blue cat, but maybe she was waiting in vain. She remembered the surprised face of Natsu seeing that beautiful silver haired girl.

She brought a deep sighed and sink herself on the chair pouting while staring at the ceiling.

"She's beautiful…. And has a gentle smile. They suit each other." She felt her chest tightening and it hurts.

Then she heard her dog barked, she looked at him and gestured to come to her which the dog immediately did. The only way to ease this uneasy feeling is to focus her attention to other things. Then she heard a loud laugh, that she knew who belonged to. Her pout got longer and that instant she wanted to cry, it's the first time she felt so lonely, she was used to Natsu being around. Out of curiosity, she let herself got closer to the balcony to eavesdrop, it's not her nature but she couldn't help. She went to the railing beside and tip toed so she could hear them more.

She hear them vividly, that was because they were right in the balcony talking.

"Natsu, that was funny!" Lucy heard the Lisanna girl said followed by a soft giggle.

"Yeah, you know Gray is always like that, you missed a lot of good things when you…. Left." It was Natsu then followed by a pregnant silence. Lucy tiptoed to have a better hearing about the topic.

"I'm sorry Natsu. About what happened?!" She heard the Lisanna girl.

"It's alright, I can't stop you from reaching your dream. But I hoped that day that maybe just maybe, we can save what we have that time." She then heard Natsu muttered, Lucy's shoulder slumped.

 _'Great, just great Lucy.'_ She said, and was about to go inside when she slipped over the wet floor and release a squeaked. She immediately covered her mouth and went inside her apartment.

She vividly heard the Lisanna girl, asked _'who was that?'_ so much for being an eavesdropper. She thought resting her back against the glass door. She let out a sighed and looked at her dog wiggling its tail, she smile but did not reach her eyes.

"I need a drink." She said and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and change.

* * *

She immediately went outside the building and went straight to Levy's home or apartment rather. She knocked the door and pushed the doorbell hardly that it almost stuck. A sleepy Levy faced her, still wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Hey, come with me to the bar!" Lucy said and let herself in.

"Why?" Levy asked still yawning. Lucy sat on her couch and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Just want to chill." She lied, but in reality she's depressed. Levy stopped and looked at her best friend intently.

"Really? You're not like that… Unless you have a problem. And please I'm sleeping." Her best friend said walking to her kitchen to get some orange juice, Lucy followed her friend and sat on one of the tall stools and rested her face on her palms against the island counter. Levy was looking at her while pouring some juice with a puzzled look.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?" Levy asked giving her the glass, Lucy just sighed and still not speaking. Levy just rolled her eyes, and slammed her hands against the counter.

"Don't make that face, don't sigh like you're carrying the problems of the world, tell me! Is it about Natsu?!" The bluenette yelled which made her flinched and her eyes widened. Levy didn't need to confirm, it was all on Lucy's face like there is something written on her forehead saying _'Yes It's Natsu'._ "Tell Me Lu-chan, what about him?" Lucy couldn't contain and burst out.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM FEELING THIS!" She dramatically whined while pointing her left chest where her heart was busy beating. "This stupid heart beat!" She continued and face palmed. Instead of consoling her friend Levy couldn't hide her smile, she knew it, and she knew it from the very start. There was something going on with her best friend. Only one thing could make her like that. Lucy, her best friend is in love.

Lucy stared at Levy and frowned.

"Why are you smiling, I'm having a dilemma here!" she exclaimed and Levy just shrugged.

"I told you. You like Natsu, am I right?" she said with conviction in her voice. Lucy stopped from her drama and stared at her friend with disbelief.

"Me? Like Natsu?" she asked pointing herself and Levy just nodded. She immediately shook her head and started pacing back and forth. "No, its not that possible." She kept on saying but not to Levy but to herself.

"Trying to convince yourself? Lucy I know you. Accept it, you like him." She just said. Lucy looked down for a bit but she shook her head again.

"Just go with me I need a drink." She said and levy again rolled her eyes and nodded.

* * *

They went to Fairy Tail it was already seven in the evening and a lot of people were inside the pub. Lucy and Levy were in front of the bar and were busy chatting. Lucy was in her third glass of mojito, but Levy was slowly drinking her first glass.

"Lu-chan slow down." She said holding her hands while Lucy was busy drinking her fourth glass.

"No, let's enjoy the night." she said. "You know Levy, I don't know, maybe you're right." She said and Levy will say something but was cut off when Lucy continued speaking. "But you can be wrong I don't know. But whenever he's there, its different." She said resting again her face against her left hands while the other was busy shaking the shot glass.

"Levy!" Both of them heard someone, and Lucy knew who it was. She stiffened and Levy felt her predicament. Natsu was waving at them and went towards, then Levy noticed the girl behind him and instantly she knew what Lucy's problem was, then she was about to say something when she noticed Lucy was gone and her phone buzzed off.

 _"I'm in the restroom, tell me if Natsu is gone."_ she read and couldn't help but shook her head.

 _"You're being a coward again."_ She replied.

 _"T_T please!"_ Lucy replied. Then Levy felt Natsu tapped her shoulder.

"Natsu, good to see you. Hey Lisanna!'" she said and Lisanna smiled and they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Hi Levy long time no see." She said.

Natsu was sure that he saw Levy and Lucy, and was wonderin' where the blonde went. He wanted to formally introduce Lisanna to her.

Levy, where is Lucy I saw her with you?" he asked and Levy just pose a sheepish smile.

"Maybe she just went to the rest room." She answered and he just nodded.

"Tell me when she comes back, let's go Lisanna. Gajeel, Gray and the others are here, I'm sure they will be happy to see you!" with that she pulled Lisanna to the crowd and waved Levy goodbye. When the two were gone she sighed.

 _"He's gone, you can come out now."_ Levy texted.

On the other hand, Lucy was sitting on the toilet bowl, debating if she will show herself or will stay there, like forever. That was when she saw Levy's text and sighed. She got out of the cubicle when Lisanna emerged from the door. Lucy didn't know. Why does she feel so awkward towards the girl while the said girl, didn't do anything but smile.

"Lucy." She said smiling, they were both in front of the mirror fixing themselves.

"H-Hi." She said smiling, then brought her compact powder and retouched herself while Lisanna was combing her pixie hair.

"Natsu was looking for you a while ago." She said while looking at her through the mirror.

"Oh really, I didn't know he was here." She lied, again.

"Yeah, he wanted us to formally introduce. Both of you are close, he kept on talking about you.

"He said that?" Lucy couldn't believe what Lisanna said, Natsu was talking about her.

"I thanked you for that, he is a good guy. You know I missed this place and everyone, but sadly, I need to go to Edolas, to reach my dreams which I successfully did." She said. Lucy didn't know why Lisanna was talking about it.

"Good for you." Was all she said and Lisanna smiled and with that she walked outside and Lucy was about to follow when she heard Natsu's voice.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh just talked to Lucy."

"Lucy? Lucy's there?" Natsu asked and as if on cue Lucy made her way out and waved at Natsu.

"Lucy." He said and immediately hugged her which made her shock and couldn't help but returned the gesture.

"Yes?" she asked. "Looking for me?" Again that pretentious smile.

"I would like to formally introduce you to Lisanna, but I guess you to talk inside the rest room." Natsu said then rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy just nodded.

"Come with us." He said and pulled her and Lisanna.

The night went wild and happy for everyone. Lucy saw Erza and the rest of the gang. But inside her, something was aching and she wanted to go out of that place. She saw Natsu and Lisanna dancing while chatting and laughing to each other.

 _'We were like that for the weeks or month.'_ Wait how long did Natsu and her know each other? So far only for one and a half months she thought. And here she was competing with his past love, who he grew up with. They shared a great history. She went back her attention to her glass. Levy and the others were busy chatting and she chose to stay on the bar.

 _'Why would I compete with her, there's nothing to compete about?'_ and again glance at them but that was a wrong move, there she saw Natsu and Lisanna hugging, and they were kissing. The glass immediately slipped from her grip and it fell making all the contents spilled on her dress.

"Oh my Gosh!" she squealed due to the cold liquid. The bartender gave her napkin and she smiled timidly. She looked at them and they were gone.

 _'Maybe they are making out in one of the corners.'_ She thought and shook her head. She said and proceeded in drinking her glass, she drank almost eight glasses of mojito with fire whiskey, till she felt her world was spinning, but still manage to stand. Levy saw her friend and immediately went to her aid, the scene Lucy saw didn't go unnoticed by Levy and with that she got worried. Though Lucy doesn't admit, she's in love with her best friend Natsu despite the short time they knew each other.

"I can do it Levy. Don't worry." She said while struggling to lift herself from almost fall. Levy saw the mixed of sadness and frustration in Lucy's face behind her drunk state. "Enjoy yourself, I'll take a cab." She said and slowly walking towards the door.

She made it outside and immediately waved the first cab she saw.

"Strawberry street." She said and while on her way she couldn't help but threw a single thought about what happened.

 _'Why do I need to feel this kind of feeling? It shouldn't be like this, Natsu is just my friend but why my heart is throbbing like this? Do I like him? It's too early for this. I guess I need to pretend nothing like this.'_ She thought

Natsu was shocked when Lisanna started hugging him while they were dancing and what she did next caught him off guard. She suddenly kissed him. But when he recovered he immediately pushed her and got her out of the crowd.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?" he asked a little bit irritated, the girl was tipsy. Lisanna leaned against the wall near the rest room.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to-." she stopped mid sentence but sighed and shook her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes I mean it. I want us back!" she said out loud for him to hear. He let out a deep sigh and looked at her.

"Lis, listen to me. I don't know honestly. Right now, I'm really happy of you coming back, but I think I'm not yet ready for the second chance." He said looking at her.

"I'm willing to wait, I just couldn't let you go and I'm sorry for what I've done." She apologized and he nodded and hugged her.

It's true that he wasn't ready yet, but the truth is, something inside him was really wanting her again, to comeback. But something was also stopping him from doing so. He didn't know what it was, and he couldn't get off the feeling. He should know his feelings first, he's not ready to take another chance in a relationship and ended up being hurt, it was hell.

* * *

 **Well following chapters will make them crazy hahahhaha**

 **as I said Lucy, you can't hurry love, confusion is a part maybe but don't take too long! _**

 **till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	9. Chapter 8 Realization

**Chapter Eight : Realization**

 **Hello guys,**

 **Another update! others will follow.**

 **Well I managed to edit the chapter due to spelling and grammar, hope it went well. Sorry for those mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Lucy was in front of a beautiful garden, there she saw a lot of beautiful flowers, birds were chirping while resting from the branches of the trees. She walked in barefoot and twirled around and dancing, then in the middle of the field she saw a man in white, it's back was turned so she couldn't recognize the mysterious man, his head was being reflected through the rays of light unable for her to see the hair color while covering her eyes partly, she slowly strolled her way to the man and tapped his shoulder.**_

 _ **'Man of my dreams!' she exclaimed and the mysterious man slowly turned to her.**_

 _ **Lucy's smile widened when she recognized the guy in front of her. He suddenly snaked his arm around her waist and the other went to her chin and lifted her face and slowly leaned in to her face and she gently closed her eyes for a kiss, but then seconds had passed and she didn't feel any warm lips against hers.**_

 _ **"Gotcha!"**_

 _ **She opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice and in her front was none other than Natsu with his signature goofy grin.**_

 _ **"Hey Luce, I didn't know you have a thing for me?" He said and laughed, she was beyond embarrassed especially when she saw him fading and watching him and Lisanna happily running away from her holding hands.**_

 _ **"Nnnnoooooooooooooooooo!" she yelled** **exten** **ding her hand while hearing them laughing and everything went dark.**_

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes when the rays of the sun was poking her eyes. She sighed, still sleepy.

"A dream." She muttered and was about to get up when she noticed something warm beside her and worse a tan arm lazily snaked on her waist and a lot worse the hand was less than an inch closer to her chest and a snore. Her heart began to beat again faster, and she has this short breathing and slowly tilted her head on the side of the arm.

There she saw him sleeping with his hair sticking out in different directions, the usual no top and was sleeping on his stomach and the face was on her side. Her grip on the sheets was really tight while the other hand was extending to his face, but stiffened when he suddenly moved, to her surprise at the act she stumbled on the flat cold floor.

"Ouch!" she hissed while running her palm at the back of her head not noticing that the Natsu was awoken through her natural _'antics'_. "Idiot!" she muttered while trying to get up and was about to see if the idiot really did wake up.

Again, to her horror he was looking at her from the edge of the bed and their faces were less than two inches apart. Yes, all the blood went up to her face and she knew how red she was.

"Luce? What are yo-." He was about to ask her, when she let out a squeak and palmed his face with her small hand and pushed him to the bed.

"Ouch! What the hell Lucy!" he whined, Lucy was now standing beside the bed covering the half of her face to keep him from seeing how red she was.

"Ahh.. uhmm…ah w-ha.. What are you d-doing on… on my bed?" she asked stuttering and almost yelling at him, while he covered his ears with his hands.

"Relax, well I was looking for you last night, Levy said you went home. So I followed and checked you up, but you were already sleeping. Guess…. I….. uh was not in the mood to go back to my room so I slept on your bed instead." He said then smiled sheepishly. Lucy didn't know how to react.

Why Natsu would be bothered to her not being in the bar?

"W-what a-about Li-Lisanna?" she asked silently cursing herself for stuttering, Natsu just rubbed his cheek and exhaled.

"Well, I told her that I will go home then immediately went out." He said not wanting to elaborate the reason and Lucy felt a pang in her heart. She knows the reason. They stayed like that for several seconds before Natsu cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked about to stand up and will go to her but she immediately blocked him with her hand.

"It's okay, my head is just aching I think I need some aspirin. _'And there is a lump on my head and it's aching.'_ her mind spoke. "Uhm.. Can you please go out, I need to change." She said not meeting his gaze, Natsu just nodded and picked up his shirt and went out to her room. Closing the door after him, her back leaned against the door, her heart was beating fast.

 _'Damn I feel like an idiot. What am I a high school? Stuttering and blushing.'_ She again cursed, then knocked her own head with her fist.

"Idiot." She again muttered to herself and went to change.

Natsu was sprawled on the sofa watching some morning program. He thought about last night. About what Lisanna said, he didn't know how to respond, he's not ready for another relationship. He knows that he will again poured all himself in that relationship and ended up being hurt. He didn't want to feel that pain again.

He was cut from his train of thought when he heard Lucy's bedroom door opened, he looked at her and she was walking towards her fridge to check something to eat.

Something was wrong to her, she was not on her usual, noisy self every morning which he got used to. Maybe she's not in the mood for a conversation.

"Uhm, Lucy I will go now." He said and was about to go to the door when he heard her.

"Let's have breakfast!" she said almost yelling, realizing what she had said.

 _'Okay that was not a good idea. Lucy you and your stupid mouth!'_

He grinned and nodded.

"I thought you really have a bad headache, because you're quiet." He said while walking towards her without her realizing it.

Lucy on the other hand could feel Natsu's stare on her and she had no confidence to glance at him.

 _'Come on Lucy, you're not like this, look at him!'_ she said while cutting some strawberries. She finally gathered all her might and look at him with her brightest smile just to be stunned by his closeness and that happened.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shouted.

The knife she was holding fell on the floor together with some strawberries, and held her bleeding finger.

"Shit Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu anxiously asked and held her hand. Lucy couldn't fight and let him took her hand on to the running water while the blood was still oozing from the cut.

And the next thing he did made her almost faint. He put her finger inside his mouth and sucked the blood. Her face flushed as red as tomato and her breathing almost stop and of course her heart drummed against her rib cage.

* * *

She just stared at the Vet doctor, his brows were furrowed and concentrating on her finger. His eyes were lowered allowing Lucy study his features more and now that she got a closer look, he has freckles on his nose bridge, which she didn't notice before. She almost lost except that Natsu pulled his head and spit the blood on the sink, then had a better check on the cut, he again led her hand to the running water to wash the remaining blood.

"Lucy, be careful and sorry, I didn't mean to stun you." He said and looked at her expecting her to say something. She needs to think to mask her embarrassment, then she immediately pouted.

"Idiot!" she said and Natsu pose his goofy grin.

"That what I've been waiting for." He said and ruffled her hair, which she shook off. "I'll get the first aid kit, where is it?" he asked. She pointed the cabinet just beside the television set.

* * *

After that they were sitting on the sofa with Natsu plastering her finger.

"Alright we're done!" he exclaimed, Lucy smiled timidly and stared at his work.

"Thanks." She said then eyed at her kitchen. "Well I need to prepare still or we'll going to starve." She stated and hear him dialed something on his phone, Lucy just waited there silently.

"Hello Mira! We wanted food to deliver here in Strawberry Street, Fairy Hills, sixth floor room 607. Two orders of strawberry pancakes, clubhouse sandwich, eggs and sausages." He said then winked at Lucy which made her blush and kick him. His face contorted and she laughed at the sight.

"Thanks Mira!" he tossed his phone on the other couch and faced her. Lucy instantly forgot her dilemma and just laughing at him, Natsu's face never changed but slowly changed to smiling. "You'll pay for kicking me!" he said and lifted both his index fingers. "Tickle time!" he said and

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed standing up followed by him eyeing her like some predator.

"Oh yes I am!" and then she ran and he ran after her.

Sometimes when they do crazy things like this made her forget her feelings about him. Lucy wished that they stay like this. How can she say to him that she like him without sacrificing the friendship that they have?

Natsu caught her and tickled her sides while she was laughing so loud and palming his face.

"Wait!" she said panting, they were now on both sides of the dining table. "You ordered food from Mira?" she asked.

"Yes, you cut yourself, so you're injured. Better not to taste the food with your blood on it. That's disgusting!" he said and made a face, she puffed her cheek s and attempted to throw her slippers on him. "Just kidding!" he said entertained by her expression. Inside him, he was really glad, just a while ago she was gloomy or something but now her face was brighter, it made him happy for a reason.

* * *

They were now eating, both of them talked anything under the sun until the topic went to past love.

"Lisanna wanted us to get back together." Natsu said while focusing on his food, Lucy however stopped from eating a spoonful of pancake and stared at him. He wasn't looking at her and she could see it in his eyes that he was thinking.

"Why not give it another shot?!" she stated blatantly, too bad, too late for her to think about what she just said.

 _'Alright Lucy, you just gave him a push about that. Way to go blondie.'_ He mind sarcastically whispered. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

 _'Now you did it girl! Perfect. You just got your man pushed away because of your bad mouth!'_ again the other side of mind scolded her, that time she wanted to smack her head hard.

She just nodded.

"I mean, why not, right?" she said then eyed her food, can still feel his gaze to her. "I mean, you mentioned her to me once, but never got the details why you two split." She said and heard the pinkette sighed.

"Well, I don't wat to talk about her that was it. But since you're my best friend I'll tell you." He said it with feelings. Lucy was happy that he considers her something important, but on the contrary her heart wasn't happy knowing that she was just a friend.

 _'Friend zone mode.'_

"Lisanna was my first girlfriend from high school till third year college. We planned our wedding after I become a licensed Vet but she never told me about her accepting the education in Edolas she wanted to make her dreams come true. To become one of the most sought after fashion designer. We argued, I asked her why she didn't tell me, she knew that I will not allow it but still, she didn't have to hide it from me. Till we came to a point that she told me that we better break up, her dreams matters more than me. It hurts Lucy, I feel like shit for a time, the better thing was my friends were there and family to support me. It took me a year to be able to look at Lisanna's picture." He dejectedly stated, while twirling his food using his fork.

Lucy felt his miserable state during that time, she felt the same.

"Do you still love her?" she asked, afraid of his answer. He shook his head.

"I don't know, when I saw her, actually it made me happy inside. But I don't know, I need to sort my feelings before I think of us getting back." He aid and grinned but didn't reach his eyes. Lucy was shocked, it was clear in Natsu's face, and he still have feelings for Lisanna.

 _'Fine, maybe better not to tell him about my feelings. He was generous enough to tell me his history with Lisanna. But my heart was aching.'_

"Ouch!" she absentmindedly blurted out.

"What's the matter?" Natsu instantly asked worry was painted on his face. Lucy really this time wanted to ounch herself.

 _'I did say it out loud! Stupid!'_ she thought.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just stubbed my toe. Ha ha." She said hiding with embarrassment by faking her laugh, he just nodded and she was glad he did buy her reason.

She slowly put her hand on top of his and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll support you anytime." She told him with clear conviction in her voice, masking the hurt.

"Thanks Luce, I'm glad I met you. You always make my day brighter." Upon telling her. How can she not fall for him?

It hurts to hear, but heaven to feel.

* * *

That conversation left her hangin' after Natsu told her all about his relationship to Lisanna, he needed to leave due to some urgent matter to his clinic.

It was the next day that she was now on her desk, blankly staring at her computer for Mavis knows how long with her palms on her face. She didn't feel Levy and Cana's presence as her mind flew elsewhere.

The two were just staring at her stone like pose. Cana tapped her shoulder gesturing that they need to take their lunch and she just nodded and followed them.

At the café, Juvia was really into her story about how her date with Gray went out, again Lucy's mind was elsewhere, she was currently sipping her drink, not knowing the contents were already gone and her eyes were not on her friends. Cana nudged Levy to the side pointing her lips to her with a rolling her eyes the bluenette petite girl snapped her fingers in front of the blonde which made her flinched.

"Hey, we are here. You can talk about it, instead of sipping something that is not already there." The bluenette blurted out pointing to her empty glass, which Lucy looked at and sluggishly called the waiter for a re-fill. She looked at her three friends, waiting for her to start her story and she just let out a deep exhale.

"Fine, you're right." She started saying then lowered her head and the next phrase was the one she was scared to tell. Literally, because she just realized it last night after Natsu left.

"I'm fallin'… No, I think I'm in love with Natsu." She said in a whisper that only the three people in front of her could hear.

Juvia gasped, placing her hand to cover her mouth, Cana just smirked and Levy just nodded silently saying _'I told you so'._

"So what's your plan? Are you going to tell him?" Cana asked while drinking her wine. Lucy shook hardly, as if that word was a taboo. "What? Are you kidding me?" the brunette exclaimed shooting glances at her in utter disbelief.

"I can't. He's still in love with-" she looked at the bar to see if Mira was there, she knew that Lisanna is her sister. "With Lisanna." She whispered.

Levy raised her right brow not convinced to her verdict.

"And how did you know? Did he tell you straight?" she asked, Lucy shook her head as an answer.

"I saw it in his eyes, he still have lingering feelings towards her. How can you expect me to tell him about that!" She uttered the word with hopelessness and lowering her head again.

"That's the point Lu-chan, those feelings were just remnants of his past love. You have a chance! Natsu might be an idiot but he's a good guy. I'm sure you already knew about that, because you're his best friend." Levy stated in a matter of fact while resting her back on the chair, sipping her ice tea.

"Really?" she said unsure and Levy just nodded.

"And Lucy, Gray-sama always tells me that Natsu-san talks about you a lot. He said that Natsu-san had never had that close relationship to a girl aside from Lisanna, I mean you two can be mistaken as a couple." Juvia added which made her red.

"I still can't!" she insisted. "Maybe in time? Right now I couldn't sacrifice what we have. I'm afraid that once I told him how I feel, everything will change."

They looked at her like she'd grown three heads. She just shrugged and added.

"You can't blame me. I never experience this before like, I mean it was different from them." she said exasperatedly.

The three sympathized on what she just said. Lucy has a point, but they believe that the two are perfect for each other and they knew who were the people she was talking about.

"Fine, but if ever you need back up, we're here." Levy said and winked at her best friend. She smiled and they just talked everything when the bell chimed signing that there was a customer.

"Lucy?" Lucy was talking to her friends when her gaze landed to some familiar person. Her mouth went agape. Her companions followed her gaze and were stunned by the person.

"Long time no see Lucy." The guy smiled and pulled down his sun glasses.

"Loke."

* * *

 **Okay, Okay**

 **Now Loke the Lion is now present in picture.**

 **Let's see where this story will go LOL**

 **Maybe I should change the genre from humor to Drama? What do you think? Really confusing! I really wanted to be like a little bit drama but more on comedy, I guess it was hard. T_T**

 **Help me people! I know you're all there =P**

 **till next chapter**

 **jamneechan**


	10. Chapter 9 AWKWARD

**Chapter Nine : AWKWARD**

 _"Long time no see Lucy." The guy smiled and pulled down his sun glasses._

 _"Loke."_

* * *

Lucy was lost for words, she couldn't believe that Loke was in front of her after how many years of having no contact with him and here he was looking so dazzling and handsome.

She was looking at the card given by Loke, and stared at it for how long it was, she didn't know. Her friends knew about him, her history with him and how both of them broke each other's hearts.

 ** _Earlier_**

 ** _"Lucy shot up from her seat and Loke immediately went to her with his smile that Lucy vaguely remember. He hugged her tightly and she couldn't help but rest her arms on his back._**

 ** _"How are you?" he asked excitedly. She felt in haze, like how was everything happens so fast. She nodded and pose a small smile._**

 ** _"I'm alright. No, what I mean, I'm okay. How are you?" she said/asked, now the hug was not in the way._**

 ** _"I'm good. It's been like forever." He said_**

 ** _"Yeah." She said. They were looking at each other when a fake cough was heard, they both looked at her friends._**

 ** _"Oh, hey Cana! Juvia and Levy!" Loke waved._**

 ** _"You look gorgeous and yummy Loke." Cana said smirking._**

 ** _"You never change." He just said smiling and the brunette just shrugged and lifted her glass._**

 ** _"May I join you?" he asked and Lucy just nodded unable to utter a single word. But was disrupted by his phone buzzing off. He talked to the person on the other line and sighed then looked at her with an impish grin._**

 ** _"Not the right time, right?" Lucy said and he nodded. "It's alright." She just said. She was used to that excuse before. Loke pulled something form his wallet and gave it to Lucy._**

 ** _"This is my card Lucy." He said and she looked at the small hardened paper. "I don't want it to end this reunion, so I want us to see each other again." He said and with that he got his coffee and went out to the place leaving them especially her speechless._**

* * *

"Why should I be the one to make the call?" she whined.

"Maybe he's just busy, it doesn't matter. Go make that call and have yourself another chance with him." Levy stated.

"I don't know. I didn't even know how to respond to him, it's like, it's just too fast. One after another." she said exasperatedly.

"Are you having doubts, because you just confessed that you're in love with someone else?" Cana asked in a matter of fact.

"N-", she was about to answer when her friend stated immediately.

"And now, you're confuse, again?"

Lucy sighed and rested hear face on her palms.

"Not really, I'm just surprise by his sudden appearance. It's like random feelings was inside me." She said and looked at them.

* * *

Natsu was busy in his clinic, when his phone buzzed off. He answered the phone without looking at the screen.

"Hello!" he said

"Hi Doctor, guess who?" said the other person on the line. He just rolled his eyes.

"I know who you are, Lis." He said while looking at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Fine, let's go out." She said.

"Where?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"Dinner, at our usual place."

"Hmmmm, let me just check my schedule. I have a lot of patients. I'll call you back, okay?" He said

"Alright." Lisanna just said.

They said goodbye to each other, she knew that Natsu was a little bit different from the time that they were still together. He was devoted to her that time, lovable and protective, he always made time for her despite everything. But now, his time were divided and she couldn't help but felt a pang of regret. She was the reason why he became like that. But she was determined to win him over again, she wanted another chance with him. This time she will stake everything.

Natsu was sipping his coffee that day and was again interrupted by his phone, this time he looked at the screen and smiled and answered the device.

"Hey, Luce!" he said

"Hey, busy?" she asked unsure.

"Hhhmm, a little, why? Need anything?" he said. It's been days since he last talked to Lucy and he was happy to hear her voice.

"Not really, just want to ask if you're busy, do you have schedule this coming Saturday?" she asked, while crossing her fingers. She waited at least seconds before he answered.

"Sorry, I have plans for this Saturday, maybe next time." He said

Her shoulders slumped to the lowest level and her lips pouted, she wanted to ask him what his plans are, but it would obviously raise his brow, if she ever ask him. But the next words came from him made her really frustrated.

"Lisanna already asked me to hang out with her, you know you can join us. That will be cool!" He said happily.

Lucy was beyond in disbelief, well there was no meaning about their relationship they were just friends no more than that, so nothin' wrong with that right?

"Okay." She blurted out and couldn't believe herself that she answered that stupid invitation.

"Really?! That's cool, I will call Lisanna alright!" he stated and Lucy could respond in a hum and they both said their goodbyes.

She put down her phone and slumped her face against her pillow.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she said repeatedly while slamming her face against the pillow and punching her pillows on her bed. When she got tired she lazily laid her back flat on her bed staring at the ceiling.

 _"This is really stupid!'_ she muttered

"Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggg!" she yelled and hid her face on her pillow.

* * *

It was already Saturday at 04:55 PM, and Lucy was in front of her mirror, talking to herself like a fool. Their so- called lunch was actually dinner.

"Okay Lucy, it's alright, it's not awkward! Natsu invited you and you didn't invite yourself and it's not like you are the third wheel, all of you are friends." She was telling those to herself while holding a brush, she even made some funny gestures as if reciting a dialogue in a drama.

Once done, she slammed her palms against her wooden make up table and inhaled deeply.

She heard her phone buzzed off and knew it was Natsu, she prepared her warmest smile to hide that awkwardness in her. She got out of her apartment and went outside, she saw his car and was about to go in the front seat when she stopped and saw Lisanna was already sitting in the front. Her smile almost faltered and wanted to go back inside but she retained it and waved at them.

She could hear Levy's word, if she saw this.

 _'AWKWARDDDDDDDDDDD'_

She went towards them and saw him smiling, he was out of his car waving at her while Lisanna's window was open, and smiling but she knew that smile is not really reaching her eyes.

"Am I that late?" she managed to ask.

"Nope, I picked Lisanna earlier because her home is quite far here." He said and she just nodded.

"Hello Lucy." Lisanna greeted and she greeted back.

"Hi!"

She was now sitting at the back seat, listening to her 'companions' while they were reminiscing their school days, which she apparently could not relate, because she was not there. She eyed Natsu, shooting daggers on his back, while he was laughing.

"Hey Luce? Are you alright?" he asked

"No." she blurted out. Due to hidden rage. "I mean, yes. I was busy texting." She said waving her phone, but of course that was a lame excuse and he bought it.

 _'Dense jerk!'_ she thought

She type something on her phone, in their chat group.

 **Lucy : this is real awkward!**

 **Levy : why?**

 **Lucy : Natsu, Lisanna n me, we r goin on a lunch/dinner and obviously, dey don't want me to interrupt their convo.**

 **Levy : WWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!**

 **Cana : F****ng Shiiiitt!**

 **Juvia : oh my!**

 **Levy : That's awkward…. Wat r u doin now?**

 **Lucy : Obviously chattin' with you guyz!**

 **Stupid me for agreeing to this**

 **Cana : not really.**

 **Juvia : ….. speechless**

 **Levy : T_T crying for you**

 **Lucy : quit that Levs!**

She stopped her chatting and glanced at her so-called companions. They were laughing, catching up with each other's experiences through the years. She felt heavy suddenly. They reached the place on top of a hill, where you can see thee the wide ocean and the City Magnolia.

They were sitting for three, while looking at the menu, the two still kept on talking like she was not there. She needs to fight, so they stopped and looked at their menu.

 _'This is my chance.'_

"Hey Natsu, what do you like to eat?" she asked with a smile on her face, he grinned and was about to answer her when interrupted by Lisanna.

"He likes Angus steak and large potato salad and mushroom ravioli." She said smiling.

"Wow, you still remember my favorite here." He said, Lucy just exchanging glance between the two of them and sighed.

"Lucy, what Lisanna said will be my order, and how about you?" he asked.

"Just a Caesar salad." She replied glumly.

* * *

They were eating, she occasionally joined the conversation, but the topics always getting to their past, which she couldn't relate. Whenever she tried to have his attention, Lisanna always interjected, like she didn't want his attention to be taken from her.

"You like Natsu?" Lisanna asked, they were now inside the restroom in front of the sinks. Lucy stopped from applying her lip gloss and stared at her.

"No, I'm not." She answered straightly and that was when she saw Lisanna sighed with relief, why was that she knew what will be the next scene.

"Good, I thought you have something for him." She said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy still asked though she already has a hint.

"I planned to get him back, to be together with him again." She said. "I broke his heart years ago, but now, I'm ready to spend my life with him."

And that's it that confession was like a bomb exploded in front of her. Despite the hurt that she was feeling she still managed to smile.

"Go for it, if you see it that way. I'm his….. friend, so I support his happiness." She said, the silver haired girl smiled and rested her hand on her shoulder. And with that the young Strauss left her inside the restroom.

Lucy was left there, trying to collect her thoughts, she still smiled in front of the mirror.

"Lucy, you can do it. You're an independent woman." She was convincing herself while tapping her palms against her cheeks and let out a sharp breath.

Walking out the restroom and straight to the parking area. Another, heartbreaking scene beside the car Lisanna and Natsu was kissing, his arms was around her waist, while her arms was around his neck, and it was like that at the bar. Like the scene was pressed back that night. She turned around and went at the back inside of the restaurant and went straight to the last cubicle on the far corner and sat on the toilet bowl.

Her tears poured like falls, and she couldn't stopped it. She needed her friends. Her phone buzzed off, it was Natsu, he texted her.

 **Natsu: wr r u?**

 **We're here at the parking lot, waitin' 4 ya.**

Lucy took a minute before texting.

 **Lucy: Something came up, I didn't hav tym to text. Sorry.** **I already took a cab. =(**

He replied immediately.

 **Natsu: r u olryt?**

 **Lucy: yes, tell Lisanna, I got to go.**

 **Natsu: Okay, take care.**

After texting, Lucy continued crying and dialed Levy's number. It took few rings before the petite bluenette answered.

"Lu-chan!" she greeted lively, but instead of her lively voice, Levy heard faint sobs, her smile faltered and left what she was doing. "Lucy are you alright?" she said concerned in her voice, and all the blonde could reply was sobs.

"Levy, please pick me up here in 8-Island restaurant." She just said.

"Okay, okay wait for us." She said, after ending the call, Levy called Juvia and Cana

Lucy felt pathetic, she was crying because of something that she couldn't have. There was nothing going on between her and Natsu, she was just a simple friend.

That is totally in love with him.

That fact slapped her for a million time today. She was sitting in one of the benches, facing the cliff with fences waiting for Levy. She put her hands on her face, wanted to slap her face due to her idiocy.

"Lu-chan." She heard someone called her name and glanced at the owner and saw levy together with Juvia and Cana.

"Lucy-san."

"Lucy."

She couldn't help but cried again. They immediately hugged her and lead her to the car.

"Can I sleep in you place Levs." She said

"Sure." She just answered.

They reached the Fairy Hills, when they settled in Levy's living room, Lucy told them the date they had.

"That stupid Natsu is really dense!" Cana shouted furiously, then chugged her bottle of beer.

"That was really awkward." Juvia muttered

Lucy was still sniffling on her lap was box of tissue and beside her was a bottle of beer.

"You know, I can't compete with that, they shared a history. I wanted to tell him what I feel, but maybe I'm afraid of rejection." She said while wiping her nose with tissue.

"Forget about him and let's drink." Cana said raising her bottle, they copy her pose and toast.

* * *

Natsu exhaustedly opened his door and tossed his keys on his table. He slumped himself on his couch and remembered the scene earlier.

Lisanna was just walking towards him when she slipped, but he got her before she hit the pavement floor. He was about to let her go when she kissed him, he was surprised but felt a little carried away and closed his eyes but once he closed it, the image of a certain blonde that was close to his heart appeared and his eyes shot up and slowly loosened his grip to Lisanna.

"What's the matter?" she asked and he didn't looked at her, he ran his fingers across his hair and muttered.

"Please don't do that, Lisanna I told you that before." He said

"But you wanted it!" she insisted.

"It's not the issue. I told you what I feel, don't make this hard for the both of us." He didn't want to lose his patience, he was beyond confuse and stress. "Can we talk another time?" He said and noticed that Lucy was still not around, he called her but didn't answer so he texted her

 _'Something came up, I didn't hav tym to text. Sorry. I already took a cab.'_

She replied he wanted to go after her but he needed to drop Lisanna to her house.

"Let's go." He just said and went to the driver's seat. On their way back to the main city, none of them uttered a single word.

* * *

He waited for hours to hear the creaking of Lucy's balcony indication that she was already home, but heard nothin'. He was about to go back to his room when he heard something and immediately went to his rope. He expected Lucy to be there but instead it was her dog Plue scratching the door like what Happy usually does. He sighed and went to the puppy and lifted the small dog, he managed to unlock her sliding door. He didn't tell Lucy that he has a way to unlock her door without her knowledge.

"Your master is not yet home, and with that you will be under my care, okay." He said and the puppy just licked his finger and then fed him with milk he got from the blonde's fridge and then they went to her couch.

He decided to text and call her to ask if she was okay or what time she will get home, but didn't receive any response from the blonde. He did it from time to time, till he dropped the phone and slept on the couch with Happy and Plue.

It was morning already and Lucy got up to her place in Levy's bedroom. The girls were sprawled on Levy's wide bed. She smiled groggily and went to the bathroom.

She was horrified of her look, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and smudge of eye liners just around her eyes and her hair was messy like a bird's nest. Sighing she wash her face and gargle some mouthwash, and after that she put her hair in a messy bun and made a small note.

Lucy got out of the building at 9 AM, and made her way to the main street to call a cab.

She was thinking that she didn't want to see Natsu for a time, afraid that she might spill something that she shouldn't. It's not his fault but still it really affected her, especially on what she saw last night. Her tear glands were almost dry due to her outburst.

She got to her apartment and turned the keyhole and almost jumped from her place when she opened her door, she saw him silently watching television with a sleepy face.

Their eyes suddenly met and that instant she wanted to disappear, but she contained an impassive look to mask her hurt expression.

"Luce." He almost whispered and she just nodded.

"Where have you been? You never texted me back, I was so worried." He said as he stood up and went to her but she walked past to him which was odd.

 _'What is wrong with me? Avoiding him? So Lame, so cliché!'_

She went to her fridge and drank some water from her water bottle. Natsu was just watching her every move, not uttering any words.

She decided to answer him as best as she could.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What's the problem?" he asked

"Nothing."

"You look like you just got from crying."

"It's nothing." She muttered and walked towards her bedroom door, she wanted to take a bath, sleep and don't want to see him. She walked past through him but felt his hand grasped her wrist.

"Luce, did I do something wrong?" he asked, and she couldn't help but smiled bitterly and replied sarcastically. Because she couldn't take this kind of emotion.

"Seriously Natsu. No. Thank you for taking care of Plue, I need to go shower." She said and tried to free herself from him but he tightened his grip.

"WHAT!" she was now beyond pissed, mixed with the fragments of alcohol in her system, lack of sleep, crying and jealousy.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"You should know the reason, if you're not, then you're denser than I thought. Maybe you should have thought about inviting me yesterday." She blurted out while staring at him with anger in her eyes, which made him let her go, too shocked to see his best friend like that for the first time and something in her eyes telling him that she's hurting.

Lucy felt cold suddenly and her eyes looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to be alone. Kindly lock the door when you go out." And with that she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She rested her back against the door and groaned.

 _'Stupid me for accepting his invitation and now I'm blaming him, I'm the worst.'_ She thought.

On the other side of the door Natsu was in front of her bedroom door. He didn't know but he has a feeling that he was the reason for her being like that. He didn't like her being angry and not smiling especially if he's the reason. Lately, he was always dreaming about his blonde friend, her eyes, and her smile.

He thought about what happened yesterday, and abruptly it hit him like lightning. What happened to their lunch or dinner date?

He left Lucy alone while he talked to Lisanna most of the time, never talking to her or included her in their conversation, he was so into his talking with his ex and Lucy was left alone. His eyes widened in realization and about to knock when he stopped midair.

 _'She wanted to be alone.'_ He thought and drape his arms beside him in frustration. Resting his forehead against her door and muttered something.

"I'm sorry." He whispered not sure if she heard him or not.

He hurt his best friend and he didn't know how to fix this. He exited her place with a sad look on his face.

Lucy's closed her eyes and after a long silence, she heard her main door opened and closed.

Maybe falling for her best friend was a mistake. She snapped and this is what happened, it was the first time they had a misunderstanding.

* * *

 **Well, too much drama...**

 **But I enjoyed writing it.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Find out!**

 **Till next time**

 **jamneechan**


	11. Chapter 10 Jealousy at its best?

**Hi there!**

 **All I can say is thank you for supporting my stories, though it takes time for me to update. for the constant reviews, favorites and follows! I never expected that you will welcome this story with open arms. Expect more cute scenes from them and not too much drama.**

 **love you all!**

 **On for Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten : Jealousy at its best?**

 _Maybe falling for her best friend was a mistake. She snapped and this what happened, it was the first time they had a misunderstanding._

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning, with a glum look on her face.

It's been days since they last talk, well, she can't considered that a talking because she got angry at him. While sipping her lemon tea, she kept on looking at her balcony, expecting a pink haired idiot will appear with his blue cat.

She let out a frustrated sigh, before picking up her empty cup and unfinished plate of food and placed it on the sink. Carrying her bag and close her door to go to work.

She was busy typing for her weekly article on their magazine, when Cana suddenly tapped her palms against her desk loud enough to snatch her attention from her work, lately she was drowning herself from paper works and other stuff enable for her not to think their misunderstanding or anything you call it.

"Hey, wanna have some coffee?" she asked but she shook her head.

"I'm okay, I'm still finishing this." She answered while gesturing to her computer, the brunette just sneered and closed her laptop earning a scowl from the blonde but Cana didn't even flinch.

"Don't make that scowling face, you will join us!" Cana pointed her finger at Lucy and forcefully pulled her from her seat. Lucy couldn't argue with Cana especially when her friend was pissed. She let her take her to the pantry near the coffee vendo.

"Now talk to us. What happened between you and Natsu?" she asked while her arms were crossed over her chest. Levy was giving her a look of expectation.

Expectation to answer and Juvia got a cup of coffee for her.

"Lu-chan we're expecting an answer not a sigh or silence." Levy said gesturing her hand in the air.

It took the blonde some several seconds to speak.

"We are not talking to each other for how many days now, ever since…." She stopped and look down on her coffee. The trio just waited for her to continue. "Ever since I snapped at him and blurted out about the date that we had with Lisanna." She finished her sentence and bit her lower lip.

Cana just rolled her eyes and sat beside her.

"What you did was right but not talking to each other for days is bad. Did he call or text you after that?" she asked and Lucy nodded.

"Did you answer him?" Levy followed and she shook her head.

"Now, that's wonderful." Cana muttered and rested herself at the back rest.

"What will I do?" she asked. "It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's like I'm just afraid?!" she said but more of a question.

"Well, I will side for Lucy-san, it's really awkward inviting your friend to a date with your ex, if Gray-sama will do that to me, I will be angry at him too." Juvia's speaking in third person vanished.

Talk about serious matter.

* * *

"Gray, I don't know how to talk to Lucy, I tried calling her but she didn't answer and when I tried texting her, I never got any response." Natsu said in frustration, they were in MiraJane's Café taking their lunch, he was with Gajeel and Gray.

Gray was looking at him with crossed arms and Gajeel just scowling (his usual expression).

"You're the one at fault here!" Gajeel said, then swallow his large hotdog sandwich. Which made him furrowed his brows.

"Me? How the hell was that my fault?" he asked, that instant Gray wanted to smack his best friend because of his denseness.

"Flame brain, have you no sense at all?" the raven haired guy hissed. Natsu was about to counter his friend's comment when he heard another words from him.

"You just invited two girls on a date and expecting to have an enjoyable conversation?!"

"I see nothing wrong with that, until Lucy told me about that." Natsu said crossing his arms to his chest and looked away.

Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Natsu, Lisanna is your ex-girlfriend, Lucy is the current girl in your life."

"Wait, wait, Lucy is my best friend not girlfriend." he corrected

"Fine, fine, anything you call it, but you left her out of the conversation and that date. You even told us that she got angry because of that. Who was in their right mind talking about something with your ex not involving your friend, you became so inconsiderate and insensitive, and that was so AWKWARD! And you just telling us about that I could feel the awkwardness." Gray stated while doing some gesture in the air to emphasize the word "friend".

"Now, tell me if I'm wrong?!" Gray added out of irritation.

"You know, stop bein' an idiot and tell her personally you're sorry and not keepin' yar ass here with us!" Gajeel said and smirked.

Natsu frowned, but instead of bickering with them, they have a point. He needed to say sorry to her.

* * *

That afternoon, he drove to Lucy's workplace to pick her up, he went there five minutes earlier to welcome her, smiling, he even bought flowers and a cake for her, with 'I'm Sorry' note. Still smiling, he could see the building and was about to park in front but there was a white car already in there.

He got out of his car and happiness took over him when he saw her after several days of restraining himself not to even see her. But his smile faltered when he saw a man in a suit went to his best friend and hugged her, and was smiling. He felt a foreign ache inside him when the man pulled her to his car, and she just let him do that to her. His grip on the flowers were so tight that it almost crushed.

* * *

Lucy was preparing to go out, since it's already time to go home when she received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" she said and heard a low chuckle, she frowned but waited an answer.

"You never called, I was expecting you to do so, so I have to make this the first move to hear something from you."

"Loke?" she muttered over the phone.

"One and only."

"How did y-" she was cut by his immediate answer.

"I got it from Erza, I learned that you are working in her company. We used to have a close contact in business." He said and Lucy just nodded.

"Oh." She just said.

"Well, let's go dinner, I want to talk to you more." He requested and Lucy weigh her answer.

"Uhmm, okay." She answered, but again, nothin' wrong with talking to your ex and she knew someone who does that.

"Alright!" he exclaimed on the other line. "By the way, I'm in front of your building, waitin' for you." He casually uttered.

"Too fast."

"Nah, I just happened to have confidence that you will say yes, or I'll have Erza force you." He joke and she just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. No need to force me, I'm going now, see yah." She said turned the end button. She prepared herself and applied some retouch and went straight to the elevator. She immediately saw Loke leaning against his white car and waved at her, she smiled and was surprised that he hugged her when he got closer, and she just pat his back and timidly smiled. The orange haired guy, lead her to his car but something caught her eye, something pink, but when she looked she saw nothing.

 _'Did he go here to wait for me?'_ she thought, asking herself but immediately brushed off the idea. _'There was no way.'_

Natsu hid at the side of the building, Lucy almost caught him, and good thing his car was covered by other three ones. He watched Lucy got in the man's car and drove off.

His shoulders slumped and went to his car, he saw a trash bin and that moment he wanted to throw the flowers and the cake but immediately stopped the thought. Why would he be bothered by what he saw, Lucy's single and that should be right. He's her best friend and needed to support her happiness.

But he felt so pissed just seeing her with another guy. But he really wanted to say sorry, and he needs to know who the guy is, so he made up his mind and went to his car.

* * *

"So Lucy, how're you these past years?" Loke asked, they were in a restaurant with cozy background music and relaxing environment.

So Loke.

"I'm fine, I got the chance to move out from our house in Acalypha and settled here in Magnolia." She answered while twirling her fork to the pasta that she ordered. Loke just nodded and drank his wine.

"And how's Uncle Jude." He asked, she stopped from her pasta and smiled sadly.

"I think he's fine, the last time we'd talk like several weeks ago. He's busy with business." She just simply answered and Loke knew that the topic was a little sensitive but he wanted to know but Lucy didn't want to spoil that so immediately change the topic.

"And you? How're you?" she asked, he just shrugged.

"Managing our business, always on the go, from one place to another. Now, I'm here for business and unexpectedly, I saw you and here I am." He said with a hint of humor and winked at her.

Lucy just shook her head and let out a short laugh. Somewhat talking to him, it eased their awkwardness to each other till it vanished into thin air. She learned that he went to as far as to another continent to expand their business.

In the midst of their fun conversation, Loke uttered something that made her stopped from laughing and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He uttered the words with regret. She knew what he meant and she couldn't help but shook her head.

"I'm sorry too, I was the one who left you."

"But I hurt you first. Maybe, no it must be the reason why you left and maybe that was the reason why our paths crossed again. To have closure." He said.

"You know, our relationship didn't work anymore, that was why we kept on hurting each other. Till we both let go of each other." She said and swallowed the contents of her glass. "But that was all in the past, and we both moved on, I could see in your eyes." She stated and he just nodded

"Yeah, and I was glad we both understood each other now. I wanted us to be back as friends like we did back in high school." he said and she smiled and nodded and both raised their wine glasses.

The night went out smoothly, Lucy even told Loke about a guy she liked and that he will help her. She didn't mind what just said as she told him that Natsu was a dense jerk. Little did she know, a fuming pink haired idiot was waiting in her apartment

* * *

Natsu was pacing back and forth in Lucy's living room, he couldn't let go the images that were slowly playing inside his head like a slideshow, especially when Lucy hugged that guy.

His imagination were running wild like a tornado.

"What if he wants them to be together?" he said out loud

"What if she said yes?"

"What if they were kissing right now?" he stopped and looked at his only two audience.

"Answer me!" he demanded with frustration.

The answers were a simple whimper from his cat Happy then licked its paws and a small snort from Lucy's dog Plue while wiggling its tail, wondering what was happening to Natsu. The pets were on the blonde's couch, looking at him.

He let out another unsatisfied sigh.

"I feel like an idiot!" he muttered. "Well, it's not really my place to think these kind of things. Luce has freedom but if she engaged herself in a relationship, how am I supposed to be with her now, laughing, joking, eating and movie watching." He still talked to his 'companions' like they understood his language and then stared at the clock, it was already ten in the evening.

This was never his problem before, he actually thought to set Lucy on a blind date, but things happened because the guy she was supposed to meet was a jerk. Since that he wanted to be by her side, together they wanted to spend time a singles, but lately, things happened and something happened, in addition of Lisanna's comeback, his ex, his first love and that orange haired bastard guy.

Lisanna wanted them to be together again, but he couldn't gave a firm response, it's like his feelings changed throughout the years they've been separated and something. No, someone was slowly occupying his mind and his heart.

He was brushing that feeling lately, because he didn't want to let himself to open his heart again but that someone has its own way to penetrate his barrier. No one before gained that till she came.

And suddenly realization hit him like a punch.

"Shit" he muttered.

He heard the door opened and the subject of his dilemma was now in front of him with the same surprised look. At first no one uttered a single word, too shock to see each other's faces after several days.

Lucy couldn't believe that the subject of her gloomy aura for the past several days now was now in front of her.

Another ten seconds of silence before she heard him.

"Hi." He said

It took Lucy forever to respond and she blinked twice before answering.

"H-hey." She said

"I-I." he said with a hint of hesitation.

"I'm sorry!" they both said in unison.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind." He muttered but enough for the blonde to hear.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was not really your fault." She retorted.

"No, it's mine. I understand why you didn't want to talk to me." His eyes were on the floor like something was interesting there and she saw him lifted something from behind him and what Lucy saw made her heart melt.

A cake with 'I'm Sorry' and a bouquet of flowers.

"Please accept my apology, I missed our times together! I missed my best friend!" He said still not looking at her like a kid with a small pout on his lips.

Lucy's lips curved into a thin smile. She thought it was like a scene in a movie where the guy will say sorry to his girl, well the difference to their situation was that they were best friends not a couple. But she was satisfied, thinking that her love was still treating her important.

Smiling she went towards him and hugged him out of happiness. Natsu was surprised, while Lucy was hugging him tightly, he felt it, a loud thump of his heart and could feel his face heat up. His hand that was holding the flowers, circled on her waist for a mere two seconds before she loose her grip and face him still smile on her lips.

"Apology accepted and thank you for the cake and flowers." She said and got the bouquet from his hand and sniffed it, closing her eyes. That instant again his heart thumped rapidly against his rib cage.

He smiled and they both looked at each other when a loud ringing of cellphone disturbed their romantic make up.

"Sorry, it's mine." Lucy said and pulled out her phone and answered it, while walking away from Natsu who was left there standing and stunned. Then he heard her giggling and nodding while saying something like 'alright, thank you' something like that.

After the call she faced him again now with a wide smile on her face, but Natsu was not that happy anymore.

"Who's that?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, that's a friend." She answered but he knew who was she talking to, and that was the orange haired bastard of a guy.

He just nodded, that moment he wanted to throw the cake on the wall, but he couldn't, Lucy and him just made up and he didn't want to ruin the moment though it was ruined already because of that shitty call and his mood now was sour. He knew the reason.

"Want to have some coffee?" she asked and he nodded and smiled, forgetting his sour mood just like that.

* * *

The rest of the night felt so good for the both of them, while munching the cake that he bought, they talked like there was no tomorrow, the suave atmosphere turned into a little sour for Natsu when the topic was brought about the orange guy which he learned that his name was Loke.

Lucy was kept on talking about him, and he knew his face was not as appealing as before, while the blonde was grinning chattering about him.

"Who's Loke?" he asked bluntly, while swallowing the half of the slice of his cake. Lucy stopped from her talking and stared at Natsu for like ten seconds and sipped her coffee, he knew her next words were not so good to his ears. Well apparently to his side only, because Lucy didn't know what he was feeling right now.

"He was my…. Ex-boyfriend." She muttered and looked down at her cake. His mouth went agape. Yes, he had an idea but still it was still shocking to hear.

He just nodded and smiled just to hide his disappointment. Lucy looked at him, expecting something from him or any reaction but failed, he smiled at her confession.

 _'Too bad, he has no reaction. What are you expecting Lucy?'_

After a long silence, Natsu finished his remaining cake and sipped his coffee before standing up.

"Well, it's already late and we need to go resting. Goodnight Luce." He said and went straight to her door with Happy on his trail not giving her the chance to respond.

Lucy was left there unable to comprehend what had happened. After a few seconds she looked at the note on the cake and beamed, wiping the icing that was resting on the root of the small stick with the note and went to get her diary and place it in the middle of the notebook.

Nothing matters now, because they made up and that made her happy.

Natsu hurriedly went to his place, locking the door and went straight to his bedroom, lazily collapsing his back on the soft mattress looking at the ceiling, whilte resting his hand on his forehead.

"Shit, I'm jealous!" he muttered

"Shit, I don't like this feeling!"

"And shit! I think I'm falling for Lucy!"

He finally admitted after weeks of battling to himself and defining what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and growled at the realization.

Happy was just beside him looking at his master, if he could just talk, he can calmly tell him that.

 _"At last, you finally said it."_ If only he could talk

* * *

 **Finally he admitted**

 **Well, about time...**

 **next chapter will be a little bit of cute scenes**

 **Chapter Eleven : Competition**

 **Till then**

 **jamneechan**


	12. Chapter 11 Competition

**Hi Guys!**

 **Long time no write, I have a lot of things these past months. I hope you're still there waiting for the continuation. Here it is. Hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven : Competition**

"At last, you finally said it." If only he could talk

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning with a smile on her face, due to the fact that she and Natsu have already reconciled. That misunderstanding almost made her daily life turned upside down.

What he did last night was so sweet. But she never forgot to think about expectation, maybe they were alright now, but that didn't mean Natsu felt something other than friendship.

Thinking about it, maybe she needed to lessen her hope and just be contented of what they have but also, it didn't mean what she felt for him doesn't subside, it's still there.

While sitting down, she stretched her arms and popped up some limbs and yawned loudly enough for her dog to jumped on her bed which made her giggle and ruffle its fur. Gazing her alarm clock and it was already pass nine in the morning. Since it's Saturday, it's alright to be a lazy bum.

"Good morning, Plue!" she greeted and the dog only whimpered and then let out a short bark. She checked her phone and saw that she had two messages, it came from Natsu and Loke.

 **'Natsu : Good mornin' Luce! :P.'** she read and that came from Natsu, which made her giggle more and replied to him.

 **'Lucy : Good morning, Natsu XP.'** she replied

 **'Loke : Good morning beautiful!'** the next one came from Loke.

 **'Lucy : Good morning Loke.**

 **Natsu : Wanna have a bite ? I'll pick ya up, just need to finish somethin' in my clinic?'**

Lucy was about to answer Natsu's text when she received another message from Loke

 **'Loke : Want go out to eat today? I'll pick you up.'**

She stopped and thought about the sudden invitation from these guys. Well, since Natsu was the first one to asked, then she will choose him.

 **'Lucy : Hey Natsu, okay. Just text me if you're on your way so I can change (",)'**

 **'Natsu : A'right, see yah! =)**

Then, she tapped her screen again to respond to Loke's invitation.

 **'Lucy : Hey Loke, sorry, need to decline your offer, I'm goin' out with Natsu.'**

 **'Loke ; Sure, no problem, see you around!'**

 **'Lucy : Okay ;)'**

After that exchange of text messages, she sighed and tossed her phone on the bed and stood up to take a quick shower.

Lucy was busy reading her newly bought magazine when she heard her phone rang. Picking up the gadget while not averting her eyes from the magazine.

"Hello." She said

"Am here, ready?" it was Natsu and Lucy answered back smiling.

"Okay. See you." She said and closed the magazine and patted Plue before going out of her door.

Natsu was leaning against his car door on the passenger seat waiting for Lucy. After that realization last night, he has this sudden feeling of wanting Lucy to be beside him, but he had a hard time dealing with it. He never felt this feeling before, what he felt for Lisanna back then was different than now. He had this beating of heart not anything like this before. So when he saw his blonde best friend, it was like a slow motion, she got out of the building smiling, her eyes shining while waving her hand, and her long blonde hair was swaying by the flow of the wind and her eyes.

 _'Shit, those brown eyes of hers!'_ his thoughts shouted and there was that drumming of heart again. His hand was froze midair like a statue.

Lucy noticed him leaning against his car door, waiting for her, before opening the main door, she inhaled deeply and posed her genuine smile. When he looked at her she smiled and waved her hand, while walking she observed that his hand was not moving like he was frozen. She stopped in front of him and frowned.

She snapped her fingers and waved her hand front of him, for him to come back to reality.

"Hey Natsu!" she said and it was like the glamour of spell disintegrated in him and he blinked twice and looked at her.

"Y-yo!" he exclaimed which made her pulled away due to the loudness of his voice.

"Calm down. At least I know you're still you." She said, which made him raised his brow like silently asking her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I need to snap my fingers and wave my hand just for you to escape from your la-la-land." She said crossing her arm on her chest and eyed him. Natsu snickered, to cover his embarrassment, he couldn't believe that he was obviously checking her out, good thing she didn't notice that. He shook his head and that earned more frowning face from the blonde.

"I was just thinking. Let's go, I'm hungry." He said smiling and opened the passenger door. Lucy was still looking at him with an odd expression, and he just widened his eyes to counter her expression and she just smiled and palmed his face and he tried to bit her finger and they both laughed because of the silly move.

* * *

On their way they kept on talking like forever, with most time they laugh like crazy. Lucy almost yelled when Natsu jokingly removed his hands on the steering wheel, she even smacked his head because of his not so bad joke.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked.

"Oh, there's this restaurant near the beach. Whenever my family is here, we always eat there, because it's my mom and my sister's favorite." He said, Lucy looked at him from her mirror, she never thought that Natsu has siblings, all this while she thought he's an only child.

"You have sisters?" she asked

"Sister." He corrected. "Younger sister to be exact. Her name is Wendy." He said.

"I thought, you're an only child. Never thought you have a sister and take note 'younger sister'." She genuinely commented but with a slight smirk because of emphasizing the word younger sister. Natsu stared at her with a frowning face but cute.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he said and she just shrugged, stopping herself from laughing her ass out at his cute expression. Then something jabbed on her left which made her jump.

"NATSU!" she yelled and was followed by another, she tried to stop him but he just continued jabbing her.

"You're driving idiot!" she said and Natsu was laughing while his eyes were on the road.

"Payback for saying that!" he said.

They got to the restaurant, and she was amazed by the wooden place.

"Cornelia's Corner." She read and then she felt Natsu's hand on hers and pulled her inside.

When they got inside, Natsu waved at someone.

"Gildarts!" he called and she saw a large man with his orange hair in slicked back.

"Natsu my boy!" he said and went to them and ruffled his hair. There was something familiar with this man and Lucy couldn't quite remember. "What brings you here?" he asked

"Oh, I want to eat your famous sizzling steak and I'm with my best friend Lucy." Natsu answered and pulled Lucy closer, the man named Gildarts eyed and scanned her from head to toe and smirked.

"Nice choice, Natsu. You really took my advises seriously." He said patting the younger one's back and Natsu just rolled his eyes. "Hello Lucy, pleasure to meet you." He said and lifted her hand about to kiss it when Natsu's hand smooched his face.

"Don't be a pedophile, she's just your daughter's age!" Natsu stated.

"Getting a little protective over your girl, huh." He again smirked. The pinkette just snorted and pulled Lucy.

"Let's go, don't listen to him." He said in a whisper and Lucy just giggled.

They found a beautiful corner with the exciting view of the ocean with many kinds of sea transportation.

"It's beautiful." She murmured never averting her eyes to the blue calm ocean.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Natsu murmured but his eyes were fixed on Lucy. Then he heard her uttered some words, he didn't immediately get.

"Natsu do you see that boat?" Lucy said while pointing something, seconds passed when she didn't hear any response, she looked at him and found that he was covering his face. "Hey." She said while tapping her hand against the table to gain his attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked a little concern, and Natsu just nodded but not meeting her gaze.

He was like a fool now, ever since he realized his feelings last night. Everything changed, from the moment he sent his message to her, first thing in the morning. Also the moment he saw her, that added the fuel on fire. He couldn't believe himself, it's like he was seventeen. Getting all blushy - blush in front of a girl.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered

"What did you just say?" he heard the blonde asked and finally looked at her still frowning face. "N-nothing, I said it was beautiful." He said but with a hint of frustration due to his 'I-am-in-love-with-my-bestfriend-' dilemma.

"Nothing." he said and let out a ridiculous laugh then sip his coffee.

They were casually talking with occasional laughter when the least person Natsu wanted to see showed up.

"Lucy!" the bastard Loke guy called, which made her blonde companion tilted her head and instantly she showed her beautiful smile which made the pinkette's blood boiled.

"Loke, what are you doin' here?' she asked when the orange haired guy went to their place to Natsu's annoyance.

"Uhm... breakfast, since you said no to my invitation." he just said then ran a glance towards Natsu's side.

"Oh sorry about that." Lucy said and this response made Natsu frowned.

"Don't feel sorry, I was the one who invited you first!" he snarled and looked straight to Loke mockingly. Lucy on the other hand slapped his shoulder.

"Natsu, don't be like that. Sorry about that Loke, maybe next time"

Natsu just shrugged and lazily rested his back on the backrest of the chair he was sitting on.

'In your dreams, bastard!' Natsu thought while thinking many ways on how Loke will not be able to invite Lucy for a date.

"It's okay, anyways, I already have a companion." Loke said and showed his thumb pertaining to a pink haired girl quietly sitting on the far table. Lucy just nodded.

When Loke left she faced an annoyed Natsu.

"Hey, what's got inside your ass?" she asked while sipping her Avocado Shake.

"That guy!" he pointed with hostile attitude using his index finger. "I don't trust him." he said still pointing his finger which Lucy immediately turned down using her fork.

"Natsu, he's a good guy and he respects me and we're friends, and pointing your finger to someone is rude." she tiredly said while resting her head on her palm. "Don't be like that." she added.

They were now munching their food as usual Natsu's food is good for four people. He was still looking at Loke who was glancing occasionally to Lucy much to his annoyance again. Later on, Natsu went to the restroom to pee. He was busily whistling when someone went to his side, he paid no attention to whom but that change when the guy spoke.

"You like Lucy huh?" the guy he wanted to punch was now beside him.

"What?" he said with a frowned face.

"Don't lie, I can see it." Loke said mockingly without looking at him.

"You don't know me." Natsu defended himself.

"I don't know you but I know guys who like Lucy, from the way they move to the way they look at her. And you're one of them, Dragneel." he said and then looked at him straight in the eye, which made him scowl.

"Bastard!" Natsu muttered but the guy just shrugged and smirked.

"I need to know my competitors. So good luck!" he patted him on his shoulder and went outside the restroom. He was left with an annoying expression on his face again. He didn't want to lose against Loke.

"Bastard!" he muttered.

Lucy was busy looking at the ocean when Natsu sat again, his expression never changed.

"Any problem?" she asked

"Nothing." He simply responded.

"Oh yeah. Nothing is written on your face." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. There was a brief silence between them before Natsu spoke again.

"Do you like that guy?" he asked out of the blue and Lucy stared at him with a confused face.

"Who?" she asked

"That orange-haired bastard." He answered bluntly.

Lucy just let out a sigh.

"Don't call him that." She said, while resting her hands on the table, Natsu just snorted and stared at the ocean. "To answer your question." She stopped as if thinking, Natsu's eyes immediately left the ocean and looked at her, curious of her answer.

"He's not bad." She just said. This answer earned him a frown face

"You didn't answer my question." He said almost shouting.

Lucy was rejoicing inside because of her answer but it's not enough. She didn't want high expectations.

Instead of answering Natsu she just smiled mysteriously.

Natsu almost slapped his palms on the table.

 _'Yeah right, he's my competitor. I'll never let him touch my Lucy.'_

* * *

 **Thank you for your support, for my other story, I'm rewriting the chapter, or re constructing the chapter rather, so wait for it.**

 **Next Chapter: Out of Town Disaster**

 **Lovely neechan**


End file.
